


What the fuck is happiness?

by CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad puns definitly, F/F, F/M, High School, I deliver the trash cuz I am the trash man, I really can't spell, I wrote this on my phone at school, I'm lazy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Popular Victor, Questionable updating habits, Teenage Drama, Trashy trash trash, WARNING DARK HUMORED PUNS, WARNING TALK ABOUT SUICIDE, Yuuri is fucking beautiful, i can't spell and I'm not editing the first chapter, its a problem..., just love, maybe sex dunno yet, no LGBTQ hate, sassy yuuri soon, school stress, shy yuuri, this is a just a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba/pseuds/CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba
Summary: Yuuri is the most beautiful person in the world, but like all stories he thinks differently. He is a somphmore in Ice Castle High and he is a complete loner. Heck, no one even knows he exists. His anxiety, shyness, and lack of confidence gets in the way of his happiness, but that all changes when a certain silver haired junior finds him. Yuuri  finds himself bombarded by admirers and suitors in awe of his beauty (how do you end a summary ~(^~^)~ umm). Just read it please





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: talk about suicide, if you're not comfortable about this topic read at your own risk

Yuuri  
What is happiness? Throughout my life I have watched people go through all the things I wished I could experience. A regular sophomore has probably has made friends and actually sees the point in life. I have never existed. I am the background character to everyone's life. That face in the crowd that no one notices. My teachers and classmates don't even know my name. God dammit I am depressing. I honestly already accepted my role in life in freshman year. I learned that silence is the answer. It's a peaceful life, but lonely. I find that drawing brings me comfort but I already know it will get me no where in life.

However, the world around me is not silent, but I'm okay with that. This is a world dedicated to extroverts but I am proud to be a introvert. I have a front row seating to all the dramas and I can watch him from afar...... STOP BEING A STALKER YUURI. THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS. He is so handsome. Besides that, I enjoy watching the world unfold before my eyes. I can watch fucking JJ make a fool of himself, honestly what the fuck does Isabella see in him. Then the whole ideal of Georgi and Anya's relationship, there fucking back together again (you would think after the 10th breakup they could take a hint). Though my favorite thing to watch is that fucking fine beast (the man of my dreams)...

Aside my loneliness and my anxiety, Ice Castle High is not that bad. After freshman year I thought I could fly under the radar again, be like the Phantom Sixth man (I will give you a fucking hug if you know this reference), but he came into my life.

Victor  
What is happiness? Behind my facade, I'm actually unhappy. You would think popularity would mean you are never lonely but I find I can never be truly happy. My father is the principle making me popular ever since my freshman year. I make straight A's every year, making me the smartest kid in our year. Not only that, I am the first junior to be the captain of our competitive ice skating team. That few minutes of dancing on the ice gives me a glimpse to what happiness really is. But, then the music stops and my skates come off. Then life goes on.

I want to find love. How cliche right? I'm openly Pan man, I had my share of relationships between both sexes (my longest was with Chris), but none was actually love. I have been told I'm handsome but who cares. What's the point in beauty if your not happy. I don't understand the people who fling themselves on me. They only see my exterior, not Victor. 

My life is on repeat, there is no such thing of happiness or that's what I thought until I met him.

~~~~~~beginning of third semester~~~~~

Yuuri  
I'm a failure. Not only am I failure in the art of friendship, I'm a fucking failure of a Asian. I'm going to be disowned. Today was when my school decided to give us back our report cards. YAYAYY  
I have been emotionally drained after finding out RWBY's episode 12 was the last to season 4. Fucking kill me now I have to wait. I was okay at first and was going to study for my midterms then... I found a fucking gem called Steven universe. After three days I'm on episode 32. I only had four days to study and then I took my midterms. At least for me, I did decently throughout the year so my average before they added the exam was decent. 

As a Asian I'm expected to make all A's, but my understanding parents will accept a B. Anything bellow well... Mari still has the scar. My report card is a fucking mess:

C Trigonometry (fuck aren't asians  
supposed to be good in math)  
B science (what's after biology?)  
A English (fuck yesss)  
B Spanish (my teachers a bitch I had a 89.9%)  
A art (in not surprised)  
C AP EURO ( I regret nothing)

I have already deleted my internet history (don't judge I'm a very curious boy I must explore my sexuality). ALL OF MY SHAMEFUL DEEDS GONE. It broke my heart to delete my kissanime pages but it's okay. I already said goodbye to the fandoms who made my life amazing. Goodbye RWBY and Roosterteeth, goodbye Kuroko and all the basketball the nerds, goodbye Lin Manuel your music has gave me life, goodbye Christine and the phantom, goodbye haikyuu i still don't forgive you for making that whole season one game, goodbye attack on Titan I also don't forgive you for taking so fucking long to update (CURSE THOSE WHO SHIP ARMIN X EREN), goodbye Naruto you are a legend, good bye TØP, farewell Pan!c, adios Fall Out Boy, Studio Ghibli you treated me well, goodbye my gay people, and fucking whatever I forgot. Mom, dad, Mari, and the love of my life who will never know me goodbye.

I walked to the roof of the school, it has always been my getaway place when I'm honestly not feeling it. It's so beautiful. From above you can see the rolling hills, the trees, and the little pond we have at the front. The best part is you can see the ice rink. After walking up the flight of stairs I finally made it. I clambered over the railing to sit on the ledge and let my legs hang.

I wonder if you can see invisible people if they are dead?

Victor  
Another Set of A's huh. It wasn't surprise to my father or my peers, it was expected. The ice prince was supposed to be the best of the best, making straight A's without even lifting a finger. Chris, rambunctious as always, gave me a slap on the back to congratulate me and talked about his latest conquests. I was suffocated by my classmates and there constant attention presence. I had to get out of here. I excused myself from class, we were in Trigonometry, and left to go to the bathroom.

I turned the corner and was about to open the door to the restroom and then I saw the most gorgeous creature. There are no words or phrases to express how beautiful this boy was. A mop of wild black hair scurried across the hall, unknowingly passing by me. His glasses flopped on his face as papers flew from his bag. At first glance he may look plain, but then you see his eyes. They were a deep chocolate, so warm and welcoming. And... don't even get me started on his ass. Fuck me. My heart fluttered in my chest, I have never been more in love. VICTOR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. What am I? A school girl? A Disney princess who finds love at first sight? 

I have never seen this kid in my life but... I have never been more inspired in my life. 

The gorgeous Asian clambered up the stairs to the roof. Where was he going? Entranced I followed him. I swear I'm not a stalker but I won't deny how creepy i am. I heard the door to the roof open above and a climber faster. When I reached the top I swung the door open, my heart racing. 

Startled, the boy jerked his head towards me. My angel was sitting on the ledge of the roof and... how did I not notice. Those warm eyes were filled with tears. I never want to see that look in his face again. My poor angel, has life harmed you so much to make you do this.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuri  
I screamed. There he was the man I have been secretly watching for months was actually looking at me. Why was he yelling at me?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!! GET OFF OF THERE!"

I looked at him puzzled. Why would he be so alarmed? It's not like I was going to ki-... ohhh. Pfft he really thought that, I'm such a idiot. Victor had such a panicked look on his face, I had never seen that expression on him. Why is my life so awkward? I started to crack up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victor  
"I'm not going to kill myself. I was going to throw my phone off the building before my parents would look through it,"

The tears were gone and those eyes shone like star lights. His laugh was like little bells. He climbed back behind the safety of the railing, now awkwardly wringing his hands. How adorable. I was about to say something really stupid but he beat me too it.

"So I guess we're both stalkers now huh"

Ehhh  
Shit


	2. IM NOT A STALKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning suicide mentioned read at your own risk

Victor

There's always that moment in someone's life that completely transforms your world. That moment when you start seeing the world in color and the skies are filled with music (this moment is not when your fucking high i know someone's thinking that.. well I am >_<).

"So....let me get this straight, you aren't trying to kill yourself?"

The black haired boy huffed and sighed, "I thought we established this already, No"

"That's what they all say. Are you sure? You were behind the fucking railing and you were crying. You looked like you were going to leave the world (and leave me). THERE ARE SO MANY SIGNS POINTING TO IT" Victor exclaimed.

"Honestly I told you already I AM FINE. God dammit Victor...." suddenly my angel smirked, "stop jumping to conclusions..."

Pfft. Two can play that game.

"I should be worried since I'm... falling for you". I mentally high fives myself. I deserve a medal honestly.

"I'm dead. Drop the fucking act, before I body slam you to the ground"

So this is how it is... you wanna battle let's FUCKING BATTLE. AAAAA PUNNN OFFFF

"You make my heart soar but these insults hurt harder than concrete"

His eyes lit up in flames. Shit I feel like I'm going to regret this.

"Why do people call you ice prince? Honestly you're about to get roasted. Did you crack your skull from that fall? Your heart soars for me? Don't flatter yourself, because the only thing soaring is my fist to your face. I know you jump the chance to flirt with anyone with two legs. Get over yourself! Do you think everyone would fall for you" Huffed the boy. His faced suddenly turned red from embarrassment, how cute.

"Hey-"

"Victor I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that-"

"You have no idea how in love with you I am. I was going to ask for your number but... what's your name again?"

He flushed a bright red hue. This kid is going to kill me he so god damn cute.

"M-my n-name is-" the boy stuttered as he swayed and then SMACK My angel passed out.

OH MY FUCKING GOD

~~~~~~~~Nurses Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri

Where the fuck am I.

I woke up to a bright light and I groggily sat up. Great. The nurses office, how embarrassing. I shoved the covers off of me and slid of the bed. My backpack was besides the bed and I shouldered it. I was going to use my amazing ninja skills I learned from a certain blonde and blue eyed kid (you guys know this... Ima cry if you don't) and jut out the office but-

"KATSUKI I better not see a foot out of my office. Lay back down you dolt, I don't want you coming back here again" Belched the school nurse Minako, "This is the 3rd time this month. First someone runs into you and you cut your hand. Then a ball hits you because no one saw you on the field. What happened this time? Did the principles son mistake you for a chair and sit on your head?"

I flushed. Oh I forgot... Victor must've brought me here.

"I insulted him and then I guess I passed out from embarrassment..." I muttered as she exploded in laughter.

"Awe Yuuri, you made a friend! Omg finally your growing up, I have to tell Mari she would be so proud. Anyways you need more friends like Victor,"

"Don't tell Mari. Victor is not my friend, he doesn't even know my name. Also, _I don't need friends to grow up! I DRINK MILK_!" (REFERENCE I'll high five you if you know who said this from this show...)

"HAGAGAGAHAHAHAGAG"

"Minako it's not funny"

"Shhh Yuuri just accept it. Your just a little fluffy marshmallow. Your so cute getting excited about your first friend"

"Fuck off"

I buried my face in the pillow. Minako kept laughing at me, I can feel my face heating up.

Why do people keep calling me cute, I'm not cute. (You are yuuri)

~~~~~~~~~outside nurses office~~~~~~~~

Victor His name is Yuuri. As creepy as it sounds, he's beautiful when he sleeps. I couldn't help myself (I DIDNT DO ANYTHING BAD). I might have taken several picture of him... JUST HIS FACE!!!! And I only caressed it a bit... not in a creepy manner. When he sleeps he makes little purrs, it's adorable. He looks so peaceful. I eventually carried him to the nurse, who I thought was going to kill me, and I was ushered out.

It's been 3 periods and I still haven't seen him... well I never did see him. Maybe he went home early so I don't need to see him. No. I have to see him again.

I'm standing outside the door of the nurses office. Okay here's the plan Victor:

Step 1: open the door

Step 2: ask Yuuri to go ou- no ask him to eat lunch with you

Step 3: prevent friends from stealing him

Step 4: become his boyfriend and propose to him. Eventually get married and have lots of kids with him. Makkachin would love him.

Gaining confidence, I pushed open the doors. Two pairs of eyes peered up at me. Yuuri looks like a deer in headlights, he looks flustered at the moment. Ms. Minako, still doesn't like me, once again glares at me.

"V-victor hi..." stuttered yuuri.

My face lit up, " YUURI YOUR OKAY! I was so worried, I thought you were going to dieeeeeee"

"Stop being over dramatic Victor" Minako said as she bonked victors head with her magazine, " Yuuri get out of here, your good to go. It's lunch time anyways,"

"Ok" he scrambled out of bed and yanked his bag onto his back. He glanced at me as he walked out the door. Rude, acknowledge me my love...

"Yuuuuurrrii," I said in my most suave voice I could muster. I grabbed his shoulder to face me and grasped his hands. I looked deep in his eyes.

"Sit with me and my friends at lunch"

Please

Please

Please

He blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ok"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Should I make these longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it complete shit? You can be brutally honest if you want
> 
> I'll tell you guys what grade each person is on next chapter.
> 
> ~(^.*)~
> 
> High school is killing my soul. I'm just gonna eat my chocolate from my nonexistent girlfriend/boyfriend. EMBRACE YOUR CHUBBINESS, I do like cinnamon rolls.
> 
> Also I'm updating depending if I have time and the effort. Typing this on my phone is not the best idea.
> 
> IM NOT A FAILURE
> 
> HINT NEXT CHAP  
> *My boy Phichit will be there


	3. Lame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down

To those who will be confused  
Celestino teacher- art  
Lilia Baranovskaya teacher  
Yavok feltsman- ice coach  
Minako- nurse  
Takeshi senior  
Yuuko senior  
Seng-gil junior  
JJ junior  
Isabella junior  
Georgi junior  
Anya junior  
Victor- junior  
Chris- junior  
Leo somphmore  
Guang hong sophomore  
Otabek- sophomore  
Yuuri- sophomore  
Phichit -sophomore  
Micky/ Michele sophomore  
Sara sophomore  
Minami freshman  
Yuri P- freshman  
Mila freshman  
Makkachin he's a fucking dog  
Vicchan ALIVE

 

Yuuri

To say I was terrified is a understatement. I had never talked to a big group of people more or less a big group of people taking notice of me. Why do I put myself into awkward situations? I felt my anxiety kick in. 

What if they don't like me? 

I had never made a single enemy in my life. Well... I never made a single friend in my life (I don't count Yuuko or Takeshi, I bet they don't even consider me as their friend since I'm just their bosses son. They have been working at the Onsen Check spell for 3 years now). They will probably think I'm a loser. Some antisocial freak who isnt capable to make small talk. I knew I should've said no...

Victor was still holding my hand as we walked trough the halls. He kept glancing at me and kept giving me reassuring smiles. It didn't help. My nerves rising to the point that I started hyperventilating. Before I knew it we were right outside the cafeteria's door, lunch already began. I can't do this.

"Yuuri," Victor whispered, " You can do this"

"What if they don't like me. I'll be a alone again and I would be the laughingstock of the entire school. I-"

"You will never be alone again, you have me. I don't care what they think, I just want to spend time with you. I lov- I think your a great guy..." 

I felt my nerves fade away and noticed Victor was blushing. Why was he so red?

"Do you have a fever Victor?" I questioned as I put my hand on his forehead, he was heating up.

Victor laughed, "You're so innocent, it's so adorable".

"I'm not adorable"

Victor gazed at me, looking into my eyes. 

"You are and" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked,"Do you trust me?"

I stared at his pleading eyes, "Ok"

 

 

We walked in hand in hand and I glanced at him.

 

"Nice reference"

"Awe thanks"

~~~~~~In cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victor

My friends sat at the corner of the lunchroom to the back. I guess you can say all the popular kids were there. We range from senior to freshman. We honestly have nothing in common except, well of course our friendship (cheesy I know), popularity, and ice skating. We all became great friends with each other since we were all on the Ice Castle Ice Skating team. Even my brother Yuri (he's going to flip when he finds out Yuuri has the same name as him) is warming up to the team. 

Ice skating is basically the football to our school, hence the name Ice Castle High. My dad built our schools own rink and its basically exclusively for our team. We honestly get to many unfair privileges. The best of all is the schools reputation to "giving birth to upcoming professional ice skaters". We all want to make it big and it's exciting to even be a part of this.

Yuuri gripped my hand so hard but I can tell he was less nervous than he was before. I could spot the table. We were almost there and-

"OOOOOIII VICTOR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LATE"

A small, fiery blond roared across the lunchroom. Awe he's like a little kitten intimidating a tiger.

I pulled Yuuri along with me to the table. 

"Awe Yuri you missed me!! I had to bring Yuuri to eat with us. Everyone meet Yuuri.... Yuuri say hi" I urged him.

"...hi" he mumbled as he gave a small wave.

"HES SO CUTE"  
"WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE MY NAME"  
"YUURI YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL?"  
Hollered a chorus of voices.

At the table, of course, sat Yuri who was currently fuming at the thought of sharing his name (lol). Besides him of course sat his boyfr- friend Otebek, who sat there stoic as ever. Phichit was currently squealing at sheer adorablness of shy Yuuri (fuck off he's mine). Tsudere Georgi was pretending to ignore Yuuri but I could see hearts in his eyes (he needs to deal with his Anya problem first, my god). Guang Hong and Leo (secretly holding hands) added to the chorus of hiiiiis. Seng Gil.... I don't want to know what's going in his mind. The two seniors, Yuuko and Takeshi were currently yelling at Yuuri.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?" Yelled Yuuko as she shook him, Yuuri looked so scared.

"I thought you didn't like me that much..." yuuri trailed off. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Yuuri we like you. I'm sorry we don't hang out that much, but I won't forgive you for not telling us you went to this shit hole," said Takeshi and Yuuko nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry" 

They all had big group hug and another chorus of awe filled the air. 

"So let me introduce you to everyone Yuuri" I said and he nodded, clearly overwhelmed.

"So you know Yuuko and Takeshi"

They both waved.

"The scowling blond over there is my little baby brother who is also Named Yuri. This will be a bit confusing, we should think of a nickname for him,"

"FUCK N-" Yuri Hollered

"I GOT IT! How about Yurio! It sounds so cute" interrupted Phichit.

We all nodded in agreement well except for the newly dubbed Yurio who looked so butt hurt because his boyf- no best friend Otebek agreed too.

"That guy right there is Phichit. Don't worry he's always fucking wierd" 

"HEYYY" laughed Phichit as he grabbed Yuuri into a bear hug. Yuuri blushed so hard.

We went through all the names of the table (guys I'm to lazy to sum it up Otebek, Seng Gil, and Georgi were the biggest tsudere. Leo and Gung Hong were cute.) and then we hit Chris. Great.

Out of no where Chris appeared behind Yuuri. WTF 

"Yuuuurii" murmured Chris into his ear as he grouped Yuuri's butt (HOW FUCKING DARE HE), "Don't forget about me".

Yuuri stood paralyzed. He trembled like a leaf. Fuck no. I snatched my Yuuri out of Chris's grasp.

"That's Chris. He's a big pervert so stay away from him" I dropped a octave lower, "he will try to harass you".

"I HEARD THAT"

Yuuri started laughing. Awe he's so cute. He went over to hug Chris, who looked so fucking smug. So that's how it is. You will never get him Chris he is mine.

We all started talking, well Yuuri was still so shy and spoke quietly to us. I can tell everyone adored him, too much honestly.  
I'm going to have to make a hit list. Phichit has already fallen for Yuuri's charms, Chris was getting too groupy (I don't care if you say that's not a word google! It's the perfect word to describe Chris), and Georgi looked slightly happier. Oh no. That means he was over Anya... he will not get Yuuri. 

I'm so proud of Yuuri. He came out of his shell and started conversations with everyone. Everyone seemed to like Yuuri, even Yurio. We exchanged our phone numbers and Snapchat accounts.

Overall lunch was fun and calm.  
Wait. Calm? 

"Hey where's JJ? There is no narcissistic atmosphere in here." I questioned.

"OH DONT BRING THAT CREEP'S NAME UP". God Yurio is gets so triggered.

"Oh he's with Micky and Sara. They decided to practice more at the the ice rink" answered Leo who was currently snuggling with Guang Hong. Yes less competition.

On que Jean fucking Jacques strolls in alone (I guess Micky and Sara are still practicing or Micky is fighting someone for flirting with Sara). Enraged Yurio throws his notebook at JJ, who expertly dodges. I sighed at least Otebek is there to calm him down.

"Ooooo whose this?" Asked JJ.

Yuuri, who gained a little confidence after talking with Phichit about RWBY, shuffled over to JJ.

"Hi I'm Yuuri," he mumbled with a small smile.

JJ gave a devilish smirk to my angel. I felt my anger rising, god no wonder I'm related to Yurio.

"And I'm the man of your dreams, beautiful" purred JJ, "I never seen you around my flower, why have you've been hiding from JJ?" 

"Ummmm"

"Don't worry JJ forgives you. JJ know you will fall in love with JJ because it's-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT" Squawked Yurio and we silently pleaded with him.

Too late.

"because ITS JJ STYLE" he announced and thus posed. I visibly cringed along with everyone else. Why does he think he's so cool he is so-

"Lame," Yuuri bluntly stated.

We all froze and JJ looked so heartbroken. 

Phichit fell onto the floor in tears,"OMG YUURI!!! I'm so proud of you"

We all started cracking up. 

"So those JJ style mean to act as cringy as your outfit? I heard pick up lines worse than that. Also, why the fuck do you speak in first person? I feel appalled that you abuse grammar like that (I'm sorry yuuri I do that too! Don't hate me) and my ears feel assaulted" ranted Yuuri. 

The bell rang.

Yuuri started walking out to the door and then turned, "And JJ you will never get me because this flower has thorns".

His hips were swaying as he walked out. Omg. 

We all stood there. JJ collapsed on the floor heartbroken, I kinda feel bad. I could hear people mumble, I'm in love. I'm so shook. I'm 

"Yuuri wait" Phichit yelled as he ran to him, "we have Art together!" 

He hooked arms with Yuuri. As the two strolled out, Phichit turned his head to look behind us. He gave us a smirk and flicked us off, that fucking bitch. I could see my chances with Yuuri slip away.

"So Victor I guess we're at war now" Chris stated. JJ, Georgi, Yurio, and Seng Gil nodded in agreement (Otebek is in love with Yurio secretly, Yuuko and Takeshi are dating, and Leo and Gung Hong are dancing around each other). 

I put my most serious face on, "I'm going to fuck you guys up, Yuuri is mine".

Well that went splendid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened  
> ~(#_#)~


	4. A LOT OF CAPS LOCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess but longer (^u^)

Yuuri

I felt like the world was spinning too fast for me. The universe decided to throw all these surprises at me and I can’t keep up. How can one day change someone’s life forever? Out of everyone is this world, I was granted the chance to feel happy. Victor was the one who transformed it, but I wonder how long it would be until he grows tired of me. Until my happiness is expired. 

Is it lame to say I was ecstatic for making friends and actually talking to people. TALKING TO PEOPLE. I never had my contacts on my phone so long I had to scroll down to look through them all. Before I just had 4 numbers on my phone; My parents, Mari, and Minako (If Vicchan could have a phone it would be 5, I wish he was a person). 

I can make friends…

Thank you Victor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ART~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still Yuuri but now he’s at art class with ya know ~(^-^)~

Phichit escorted me to Mr. Celestino’s class. It’s so strange to me. If I hadn’t gone to the roof, Phichit would have never talked to me, or held hands with me to class. He was one of those funny and down to earth people that everyone likes, which is why he’s so popular. Phichit is always genuine and well… he doesn’t take shit from anyone (DON’T ASK ME HOW I KNOW THIS… I DON’T ALWAYS WATCH VICTOR. I’m not a stalker). He is also Celestino’s most prized and favorite student. A “prodigy in art” Celestino would always say and if Yavok hadn’t announced Phichit was one of the top 10 skaters in the school, he would be chained to his paints and canvases.

“Yuuri stop spacing out you dork” joked the Thai.

I blushed, “I’m sorry Phichit”.

“Awe Yuuri stop blushing, your cuteness is giving me the vibe you have a crush on me,”

I waved my hands embarrassed, “Phichhiiiitttt stop joking like that” I laughed.

His smile wilted slightly but quickly disappeared. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“CRAP! Yuuri the bells is going to rin-“

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG FUCKERSSSSSSSS RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“WERE LATEEEEEEEEEEE”. I had never ran so fast in my life.

A minute later we made it to the classroom. Celestino is going to have our heads. Phichit let go of my hand and yanked open the door.

“IM SORRY MR. CELESTINO WERE LATE!” shrieked Phichit, interrupting the class and frightened the shit out of everyone.

“CHULANONT WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING IN CLASS! SIT DOWN ALREADY (umm sir check yourself) W- ummm” our teacher looked at me oddly, “Who are you?”

I froze. The whole class had their eyes on me (btw this class has all grades in it I know weird, but my school does that too…). I feel my face heating up, I forgot Celestino always forgot about me and no one knows who I am. I feel so embarrassed. I’m such a lose-

Phichit yanked me to him and wrapped his arm around me (WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING YANKED AROUND). 

“This is Yuuri Katsuki, your student for the past year and a half. That’s rude sir, you don’t even recognize your own student. Th- “

“That’s enough Chulanont. Katsuki, Im sorry,” he apologized scratching the back of his head, “Ok boys can you sit down so I can start class?”

I flushed and Phichit giggled, of course. I shuffled towards my usual seat and whispers filled the air.

“Who is he?”  
“He’s a sophomore? Why haven’t we seen him?”  
“Why is he with Phichit? It’s probably pity”  
“What a loser, even the teacher doesn’t know who he is”

I hung my head low as I headed towards the back row, I was right. I knew I was a loser, kill me n-

I felt a head touch my shoulder and I turned. It was Phichit.

“Sit next to me,” he stated as he held out his hand. I hesitated, glancing at my lonely, but usual seat.

I took it.

The rest of class went out smoothly. Celestino issued a new project and I was excited. Art was truly the one class where I feel like me. The theme was dreams. To be honest I have no idea what I should do. I never remembered a single dream when I wake up. Not only that… I don’t know what my dream is. I don’t know what I want to be, who I want to be, and what kind of future I want to be in. I guess I haven’t put much thought into it

Having Phichit at my side made me feel at ease. He shot glares at people whispering about me or was staring. He’s like my knight and shining armor. He makes me so happy…

Phichit had already started drawing, taking the theme rather literally. He told me he had a dream where Kuroko had lost No.2 and team RWBY decided to help him find him. They later find out that Naruto had stolen Niguel because the titans were in love with the dog and threatened to ship that Boku no Pico kid with Armin if they don’t get their dog. Kuroko was upset but was inspired by the power of rainbows to continue fighting. Ruby Rose later finds out the only way to defeat the titans is to play We are number 1, Aaron Burr sir, THNKS FR TH MMRS, Car radio, Emperor’s New Clothes, and Unravel all at the same time. Steven Universe and the gems all found computers and all played the songs at the same time. The titans were utterly defeated by the sheer greatness of the medley of the songs and gave back Kuroko’s dog. Overall this explains why Phichit is fucking mess… but I like it \\(^u^)/.

I guess I do have one dream…

Ever since I was little boy I have always loved the ice. I feel like so free. Becoming a professional Ice Skater has always been a unattainable fantasy for me. It is probably part of the reason why I came to this school. My parents have told me themselves they support me and all my dreams, but I don’t know…

“Yuuuuriiii you should start drawing,” Phichit told me as he was staring at my blank paper. 

“I-I think I got it…”

I started sketching. I drew the ice and well me. My pencil scratched my paper and felt all these ideas flow through my head. I decided to make it black and white, but with a splash of paint splatters around it (like the intro in the anime IT ALL CONNECTS AGAGHAGAH). After 30 minutes, I finished sketching it.

“Wow Yuuri I didn’t know you could draw like that,” gasped Phichit.

Suddenly I felt another presence behind me who also gasped (I hate when people do this…).

“That’s so pretty!” 

I small little freshman with a streak of red in his hair appeared. His eyes were comically big filled with excitement and he looked like he could just burst. Oh boy…

Phichit looked at the boy warily(protect you boy Phichit lol),

“Who are you?”

“My name is Minami and I love both your drawings” he said. This kid looked like he overdosed on Caprison and ate all the powder from Fundip. 

“…thank you?”

“AWE YOUR WELCOME!!!!”

Throughout the whole class Minami decided to sit next to me and watch me draw. Every time I scooted away from him, he would inch closer to me. I scooted so much that I was practically was cuddlying with Phichit, who didn’t seem to mind since he wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer… 

Ok Phichit is kinda ho- no bad thought Yuuri.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up. Phichit led me out of the room and we started walking towards the exit. Art was my last period so now I had to go home. Shit. My parents are going to kill me when they see my report card. I’m terrified. I never want to disappoint my parents since they done so much for me. I can already imagine their faces. My parents never harmed Mari or I, but we both hate seeing them sad. Last time Mari did, not going to lie, terrible she became a bit suicidal. That was a dark time but I’m happy she no longer feels that stressed or pressured. My parents and I helped her through that time. They emphasized that grades weren’t a priority and our happiness meant more. Now she is in college and hasn’t ever been happier. I envy that. I love them so much and I want to make them proud. 

Phichit noticed my change in demeanor and led me to a empty hall (we are so slow at packing up). He stopped and hugged me.

“I don’t know what’s going on in your life but I want you to know I’m here for you. I wish I noticed you before because I never felt happier than I do now. There’s something about you Yuuri that completes me. I want to be a part of your life, please Yuuri tell me what’s wrong,” Phichit whispered in my ear as he released the hug.

I told him about my anxiety about disappointing my parents. He completely understood me and I felt my stress go away.

“It sounds like you have nice parents. If you want I can walk you to your house. If things turn south you can always stay at my place,” he joked, I think (boiiii Phichit your so sly).  
“You want to walk me home?”

He nodded.

“Okay” I blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor

Where is he. My love ran off with that fucking Instagram nerd. Okay kinda not true, since what separated us was art class but still. I should’ve took art but… I make stick figures look bad. 

I’m waiting outside the school for Yuuri. My goal is to walk him home. Alone. And make him fall in love with me. My Yuuri needs so much protection from people like Phihcit, JJ, Chris, and the other suitors. They don’t have the same connection that me and Yuuri have (oh boy poor Victor your about to have a fit).

Suddenly I heard the cutest laugh. YUUUUURRRIIIIIIIIIII

NooooooooooooooooononooooononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONONOOO

Yuuri walked out of the school with a crowd surrounding him. My brother (that traitor) and his lov- no extremely close friend Otebek, JJ (no words), Chris, Georgi, and Seung- Gil. The crowd at people were all glaring (except Otebek who only has a thing for angry blonds) at a certain Thai. Fucking Phichit was holding Yuuri’s hand. WTF OVER THE PAST HOUR DID THEY HAVE A HEART TO HEART OR SOMETHING (they kinda did lol).

I tossed my anger away and put on my happy, suave persona. 

“Yuuuuriii hi!” I said as I jogged towards them. Yuuri turned his look away from Phichit (YESSS) and looked over to me. He smiled at me and released Phichit’s hand. Yuuri walked over to me and hugged me. OMGGGGG AUHAGHAH

“Hi,” he said cutely. I felt darts thrown from their eyes as they glared at me (you can think it figuratively or literally I don’t care it like both). Stab me, cut me, or even burn me I DON’T CARE. YUURI HUGGED ME. 

“Can I walk you home?” I asked and then whispered, “alone?”

He giggled, “You’re the sixth person who asked me that today. You have to stand in line buddy. Why am I suddenly so popular?”

“Piggy don’t fucking question it. Also you” Yurio said and then pointed to Phichit, “STOP HOLDING HIS HAND. It’s my turn…”

“Awe Yurio okay,” 

Poor Otebek he started glaring at my angel. Now my brother has a better chance than me and is holding his hand…

“YUURI ITS MY TURN AFTERWARDS! I CALL IT AND PHICHIT YOUR NOT ALLOWED YOU HAD HIM ALL DAY” screamed JJ.

“NOOOOO” Phichit cried.

“I’m next then, if you’ll let me…” Seung- Gil politely asked.

“Yuuuuriiiii I call 3rd” Chris said.

“FORUTH” Squawked Georgi.

WHAT! I screamed, “NO NO WAIT! WHY AM I LAST! I MEET YOU FIRST I-“ 

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHY YOU’RE GOING LAST” everyone but Yuuri and Otebek shouted.

Yuuri blushed. 

“Sooo…. I guess everyone can hold my hand but… I have two” peeped Yuuri.

God there’s a fucking line to hold his hand and I’m last.

Yuuri

I’m so confused right now. The angry freshman I was always scared of (Honestly, he really is a kitten) and that narcissistic guy JJ are both holding my hand from both sides. Now I was in the middle of a glare fest between two mortal enemies. I felt so awkward. Now I have a whole crowd of people trailing after me.

“Yurio you’re clenching my hand to hard.”

Yurio flushed, “Shit I’m sorry” and he loosened his grip.

The walk was pleasant until Phichit decided to announce…

“Guys! Did you know Yuuri dreams to be a professional Ice Skater?”

“PHICHIT!” I cried embarrassed. I’m surrounded by one of the best Ice team in the county, they’re going to make fun of me.

“Yuuri why didn’t you go to tryouts?” questioned Victor.

Ugh that was terrible, it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I was so terrified and Yavok scared me. 

“I-I did and failed terribly. I guess it was the nerves and Y-“

“Let me guess, Yavok freaked you out. Which made you make one mistake and he didn’t let you see the light of day?” interrupted Chris.

I nodded. Wow am I that easy to read? (yes)

“Don’t worry Yuuri! As captain of the Ice Castle Skating Team, I will force Yavok to give you a second chance!” announced Victor.

And everyone agreed.

I blushed, “Thank you guys”.

I thought things were going to go smoothly and with no conflict until… great. We didn’t even last 5 minutes guys. Now JJ and Yurio were no longer holding my hands and was replaced by Seung- Gil and Chris (who started caressing my fingers… I think he has a finger fetish…).

“UGH why do you guys have to intrude on my time with Yuuri!” whined Victor. 

“Because as his knight in shining armor, I have to protect him from threats like you,” Phichit declared

Victor glared and then he smirked, “Then I’m his prince charming and I order you to release him since you are forcing him to be your prisoner. Everyone likes princes better and I can protect him farrrrr more than a mediocre knight,”

Both started glaring at each other.

I have no idea what’s going on.

JJ butt in and yelled, “Yuuri what am I to you?”

“Obviously I’m the Belle to your Gaston,” I quipped.

“YUURI HOW COULD YOU” and I laughed. Sorry not sorry.

“What about me Yuuri?” asked Chris.

“You can be the Beast, since your ummm hairy?”

“HOW ABOUT ME?!?!” everyone yelled.

I pointed at Georgi, “Ursula”

Then to yurio, “kitten”

Otebek, “Bigger cat”

Seung- Gil, “Wolf” (idk alpha wolf dunno).

It was Georgi ad Victor’s turn to hold my hand… both were enjoying it too much.

The walk was no longer fun and I was slightly getting annoyed. It was because Phichit and Victor kept arguing and honestly I was getting feed up.

“PHICHIT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM YUURI!”

“WHY? ARE YOU JEALOUS OF COURSE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE FUCKING PETTIEST PERSON I MET!”

“GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE KEEPING YUURI ALL TO YOURSELF!”

“SEE JEAOUSY AND NO IM NOT WE HAD THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!”

I can’t take this anymore.

“OKAY THAT’S IT IM SO DONE WITH YOU GUYS! I’M GOING HOME! ALONE! Actuall, Seung- Gil and Chris you can stay. You are the only one not annoying me. Yurio and Otebek you guys haven’t done anything but its getting late and these guys live near me”

The three of us started walking away from them and in the distance I could hear JJ crying.

The walk was much more peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope theres not too much spelling errors and that it is not that bad.
> 
> That exhausted me (x-x)
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I should probably study now... 
> 
> Also who do you think Yuuri will end up with?
> 
> Hint for next chap* Next Yuuri's parents and Mari


	5. M.S.LGBTQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Yuuri’s school schedule doesn’t make sense but don’t worry about lets just roll with it. (^u^) Don’t worry it won’t affect the tras- I mean plot at all, I really don’t feel like writing about learning. LETS GET GOINGGG

 

Yuuri

 

Chris was still caressing my hand. At first, he was just rubbing my palms but now… he was going into the crevasses and feeling up my nails... thank god my house is close. Seung- Gil was more talkative than usually (Chris told me it’s because I’m here or something I don’t get it) instead of just nodding he would actually say yes or no. Surprisingly he is very considerate and an amazing listener, while Chris is a great conversationalist and very compassionate. Overall I think they are both great guys.

 

When we reached my family’s Onsen, they were so sweet (Chris said I should invite him over to soak… I think he wants to see me naked). They walked me to the door and each gave me hug. I opened the door and waved at them as they walked away. I kicked off shoes and closed the door… then I almost fucking shat myself.

 

“Sooo are those your boyfriends?”

 

“AGHAGHAGA” I shrieked.

 

My mom was right behind me cackling. God why am I so oblivious of my surroundings.

 

“MOM DON’T DO THAT!” I yelled smiling.

 

“This is a very serious question Yuuri, I want to know who those handsome men were. You should’ve told me they were coming over, I would’ve gotten dressed up! Are there more of them? How many boyfriends? Your dad is going to have a cow when he finds out your dating behind his back”

 

“MOM! I have noooo boyfriends”

 

“You need to fix that I want to make sure I get grandchildren. WAIT TILL MARI HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOUR MAKING FRIENDS! OH YUURI” gushed my mom as she smothered me in a bear hug.

I love her but sometimes her shipping is becoming a huge problem. When I was younger she would schedule play dates with random boys in my class in kindergarten in hopes I would fall in love. Then in third grade she forced my teacher to change My seating so I could sit next to a boy i said was cute. The worst of all is that she created and is the leader of the M.S.LGBTQ ( moms ship LGBTQ). This was a club dedicated to shipping their children and fandoms together. My mom is a huge yuri and yaoi fan (which is why my name is Yuuri... I'm surprised Mari was not named Yaoi).

 

Completely ignoring that last question, I said, “Mom I think I’m going to give skating another try… the friends I made today offered to ask their coach Yavok if I could tryout again,”

 

“That’s fantastic Yuuri! Finally, your following your dreams, I’m so tired of seeing you all depressed and mopey. Also… I thought the coach’s name is Yakov…”

 

“IT IS?” I started flushing, covering my face, “NO WONDER HE HATED ME!”

 

“Pfttt. Your so dumb sometimes. So Yuuri when are you going to show me your report card?”

 

I scratched my head (FUCK I THOUGHT SHE FOROGT),” About that...”

 

“Yuuri! Your home” my dad said as he walked over (SHITTTTT) and I ran over to hug him. I buried my face in his chest.

 

“Daaaaddd! Mom is shipping me again” I whined (DISTRACTION! DISTRACTION! IM A FUCKING GENIUS).

 

"HIROKO! STOP SHIPPING MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

 

"BUT TOSHIYA! ITS SO HOT!"

 

"YUURI'S INNOCENCE!" Shrieked my dad as he trapped me in another bear hug, "don't listen to that crazy pervert, stay away from those boys okay? You will be daddy's little boy forever, right?"

 

"TOSHIYA! AND YOU SAY IM THE PERVERT"

 

"GUYS STOP!" I shrieked covering my face, "You'll scare off the customers..."

 

This is why business is kinda slow... we should invest in thicker walls.

 

Suddenly from the doorway I heard a laugh, Mari was leaning against the door and commented "You guys are a mess..."

 

I scoffed, “you’re one to talk"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner

 

We had Katsudon today... this is probably the last time I will have it in a while (CRYYYYY). Dinner is casual as always. Dad was watching his "sports" game on tv meaning he was watching things like Free, Haikyuu, and Kuroko. Today he found out that season two of our favorite sports anime was out, called Yaoi on Ice (obviously my mom was loving it). It’s honestly one of the best anime’s ever (it was released 5 years ago and is why we named our dog Vicchan based of my favorite character Victor… NOT REAL LIFE VCTOR). Vicchan was currently cuddling with me and I was secretly giving him some food (what can I say I have turned my dog into an Asian he loves soy sauce and rice.

 

I thought I was going to get away without getting in trouble, but my mom is not stupid.

 

" Ok Yuuri I can tell your grades weren't so hot since you haven't said a word about it every time I mention it. Fork it up honey" demanded my mom as she held out her hand.

 

I sighed and pulled it out of my back pocket. My family crowded around my Mom as they analyzed it.

 

"Wow! You did amazing!" Gushed Mari.

 

"Mari you know these kinds of grades aren’t encourage, this is something I would expect from you Mari" commented my mom which caused Mari to growl in outrage, "but Yuuri what happened?"

 

My dad didn't say a word yet and was still looking through it.

 

He looked up at me and said sternly, "You know the drill. No katsudon for a month. Also no more anime, Mangas, or internet. I will allow you to keep your phone but I will alter the system so you can only call or text on it"

 

"Yuuri we understand you went through some deep shit these past months and we are not disappointed in you but if you don't bring it up you will suffer the consequences. You understand?" My mom said.

 

"Yes ma'am! I'm sorry... I promise I will do better" I apologized and vicchan whimpered at my sadden expression.

 

"Good, we love you. Leave your phone. Ima hack it... by the way I know you deleted your internet history” smirked my mom.

 

FUCKKK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri's room

 

My mom gave my phone back at nine. Vicchan (AND NO MY DOG IS NOT NAMED AFTER THE VICTOR AT SCHOOL... I just finished my homework and I started drawing. I honestly don't understand what's do good about my drawing. Phichit was in awe and I think he was just overreacting. Ugh my mom is right, I can't take a complement.

 

My parents, even though they don't act like it, are very protective of me. That's why they let me keep my texting and calling my privileges, to stay in contact with me 24/7. I think it's also to embrace that I made friends.

 

I just checked my phone and discovered I have been spammed by everyone (that’s a first). I still don't understand why they all treat me like we have been friends for years. It's strange...

 

**YURRI'S PHONE**

 

_Yurio_

_3:45 OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII PIGGGY_

_3:45 DID YOU GET HOME OKAY!_

_3:45 HELLLOOOOO_

_3:46 FUCKING ANSWER_

_3:50 you didn't die right?_

_3:51 I'm going to fucking murder Gil and Chris_

_3:53 THEY FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU RIGHT?_

_3:54 are you okay?_

_JJ_

_3:50 MY LOVE FORGIVE ME_

_3:51 JJ DIDNT MEAN ANY HARM_

_3:52 Roses are red_

_JJ is cool_

_Victor sucks_

_Katsuki will drool_

_4:00 don't be mad..._

_Chris_

_4:00 I'm so happy I held your hand_

_4:01 what lotion do you use? Your hands are so softtttttt_

_4:02 Yuuuurrrrriiiiii noooootiiicccee meee_

_Phichit_

_4:30 I didn't make you mad right?_

_4:31 I promise I will stop causing fights with everyone_

_4:31 IM SORRY_

_4:32 please forgive me_

_4:33 IM SUCH A IDIOT_

_4:44 YUURI YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME I VALUE OUR RELATIONSHIP MORE THAN ANYTHING AND IF IT MEANS IF YOU WANT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU I WILL_

_5:00 im sorry_

_Seung-Gil_

_5:00 I hope my company wasn't bothersome I wasn't sure if you would be safe with those insuperable heathens_

_5:01 I'm sorry if I offended you in any way_

_5:10 don't hate me_

_5:11 I'm sorry I won't bother you anymore I hope you'll still allow me to accompany you at school_

_Georgi_

_6:00 Yuuri I apologize for my behavior today I'm a disgrace_

_6:01 I want you to know I love you more than any relationship I ever had even Anya_

_6:09 IM GOING TO APOLOGIZE TOMMOROW JUST YOU WAIT I WILL ANNOUNCE IT THE WHILE SCHOOL DRESSED UP AS URSULA I WILL DO IT FOR YOU_

_6:15 please answer I'm sorry_

_Victor_

_8:00 I'm sorry it's taken this long to text you... I've been thinking of what to say to you but I feel like I will screw up. My life before I met you has been a endless cycle of misery. The world was grey, lifeless and then you came. You filled my world with endless colors. It was bright and happy._

_8:02 please don't leave my life. I don't know how to continue without you_

_8:10 please forgive me_

_8:40 Yuuri Yavok has agreed to give you another shot_

_8:45 I know it's yakov but it's been a running joke... I'll explain it tomorrow_

_8:50 I'm sorry_

_Guang Hong_

_8:51 is everything okay? People been telling me you haven't been responding_

_8:53 I hope you’re okay_

_Leo_

_8:55 yuuri you there?_

_8:56 I hope you forgive them they were probably being stupid you know them_

_8: 57 tell me if anything bad happened me and guang are here for you_

 

I am blushing so hard. There are other people, other than my family, cares about me. I found what everyone said was so sweet; even what JJ and Chris said. I made a huge group chat and responded

 

Yuuri

_9:12 I’m sorry guys!! I’m currently somewhat grounded because of my grades. I’ll explain tomorrow and I won’t be able to respond back because I have a time restriction… I must give them my phone back at 9:15. I’m not mad at anyone and I PROMISE I DON’T HATE ANYONE!!! IM SORRY THAT I WORRIED YOU GUYS AND CAUSED YOU PROBLEMS!!! Okay see you tomorrow!!!_

 

I shut off my phone and went in my parent’s room. I left it on their dresser. I wonder what they were all thinking? Were they upset with me? Hopefully not. Vicchan snuggled with me as I got into bed. I tried to go to sleep but a whirlwind of thoughts flooded my mind.

 

Tomorrow is going to be an experience. I can already see myself bombarded by worriers, but for once I'm not scared, I’m excited. I have the opportunity of a life time, I chance to correct my failures and prove myself. Tomorrow I will finally be able to be on the ice again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not happen but I'm planning to do a co-fic with another cringe person DreamsOfLoveAndLaughter. IDK depends if we survive this week


	6. HARDWORK VS TALENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayness, gayness, and RAINBOWSSSSS oh and skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS I PROMISED EVERYONE'S AGES
> 
> Celestino teacher- art 29  
> Lilia Baranovskaya teacher 44  
> Yavok feltsman- ice coach 46  
> Minako- nurse 36  
> Takeshi senior 18  
> Yuuko senior 18  
> Seng-gil junior 16  
> JJ junior 17  
> Isabella junior 17  
> Georgi junior 16  
> Anya junior 16  
> Victor- junior 17  
> Chris- junior 17  
> Leo somphmore 15  
> Guang hong sophomore 15  
> Otabek- sophomore 16  
> Yuuri- sophomore  14.5   
> Phichit -sophomore 15  
> Micky/ Michele sophomore 16  
> Sara sophomore 15  
> Minami freshman 14  
> Yuri P- freshman 14  
> Mila freshman 14  
> Makkachin he's a fucking dog   
> Vicchan ALIVE
> 
> Idk how old the dogs should be let's just say they won't die anytime soon

 

**Victor**

 

I blame Yuuri for making me almost late for school. I couldn't get him out of my head yesterday and now he is consuming my thoughts today (and forever you know it victor). When I got home with Yurio (and well Otebek since he walked him home) I felt like the shittiest person in the world. My jealousy got the best of me and I enraged him. I thought it was the last time I would ever see him but he is so forgiving. Too forgiving. How can such an angel forgive me?   


I wanted him to love me. He was always present in all my thoughts, he even appeared in my dreams. In my dreams he always was dancing. I had never seen him dance in real life but he moved so beautifully (I popped a boner just thinking about it BAD THOUGHT VICTOR). It was like he was seducing me to dance with him. Everytime I went closer to him, to dance with him, Phichit was there instead. They danced as I was force to watch. It is always Phichit. Then I woke up to my alarm.

 

Today Yuuri is going to dance and one day I will skate for him. To prove my worth. I WILL FUCKING BEAT EVERYONE BEFORE THEY GET HIM.  
  
My thoughts were halted as my phone beeped. Huh. Phichit has already posted something on his Instagram (damn he works fast). I clicked the app and my jaw hit the ground. I felt a fire ignite within me and a red haze filled my vision. Phichit posted a selfie of himself in front of the Onsen. On any other circumstances, I wouldn't care less but... Phichit's arm was wrapped around Yuuri. To make things worse, Yuuri was shown kissing Phichit's cheek who looked so smug (in the background you could see Mama Katsuki fangirling through the window YES I MADE A NEW WORD DEAL WITH IT INTERNET). My angel was blushing a deep red... that should be me he was kissing. I screamed in fury and almost threw my phone to the wall. I thought the picture was triggering until I saw the caption.  


 

 **The caption was:**  
  
_Picking up my bae._  


 

FUCK NO FUCK NO   
  
YUURI IS MINE. I WONT LET A FUCKING SOPHOMORE STEAL HIM!  
  
No Phichit won't be dancing with him anymore. When Yuuri skates today he will be dancing for ME. Not Phichit. I will be the one dancing with him. I will be the one he falls in love with.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


**Yuuri**  


School was such a mess I forgot to be nervous. Phichit surprised me by picking me up today from my house (how did he get my address?). My mom was of course ecstatic, she took pictures of us and even asked him CREEPY personal information. She asked questions like if he was a top or bottom (he said switch) and his sexuality (which he proudly replied gay, causing my mom to scream). I was so embarrassed but Phichit seemed to enjoy it. Mari and my dad were worse than my mom. They started interrogating Phichit for 10 minutes asking about his intentions with me. WE ARENT EVEN DATING!!!! We were so late for school but became even later when Phichit decided to take a selfie... We were halfway to school when I realized I forgot something. I forgot my skates, so we had to walk back and we were an hour late.  
  
I had to go to class immediately, so I didn't see the rest of my friends (I'm so happy I can now use that word). I finally saw them at lunch and Victor was so worried along with everyone else. Seung- Gil even gave me a hug (well Chris too but he used that as an excuse to grope my butt). I finally met Micky, Sara, and Mila. For some reason, Micky couldn't look me in the eye and the two girls started shipping me with people. Yay (I hope you know that was fucking sarcasm because it was not fun. I WAS SO EMBARRASSED). The day went by fast (thank you universe) and finally it was time for tryouts.   
  
I'm screwed. Shit shit shit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Yuuri but now he's at the rink**  


I told my friends I would catch up to them when we were heading to the rink. I told them that I had to go to the bathroom and that it would only take a few minutes. I lied.  
  
I ran into the stalls and franticly locked the doors. I put the seat down and plopped myself on the lid. I was shacking like a leaf. I felt my anxiety creep in and it was consuming me. My mind was hazy and my breathing grew rapid. I brought my head to my knees and let the tears fall. I can't do this. I'm going to fail. Loners, losers, and failures can't succeed. All the bullshit about hardwork beats talent is fake. I know that talent doesn't work hard, but working hard can't work enough to beat the talented. I learned from experience. I learned no matter how hard you work you can't win. This would be my second tryout and a reminder of my fail attempt to be a competitive skater. No, people like me can't succeed. People like Vic-  
  
"OOOOIIIIIIIIII PIGGY! IS THAT YOU BLUBBERING!" Roared Yurio as he kicked open the stall.  
  
I sat their petrified... this I why I am scared of him. He had a bigger scowl than usual and he looked so pissed off.  
  
"SO YOU’RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP? YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY TO ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM?"  
  
"I-i know I'm j-just going to fail like last time. People like me can't win. People like-"  
  
"WHAT? PEOPLE LIKE VICTOR? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY COMPARING YOURSELF TO VICTOR! THIS IS WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU. PEOPLE LIKE ME, PHICHIT, AND EVEN PEOPLE LIKE JJ DONT BECOME DECENT SKATER MAGICALLY! WE WORK HARD AND DONT LET OUR ANXIETY GET THE BETTER IF US BECAUSE WE KNOW THERES A CHANCE WE CAN WIN. IF YOU GIVE UP NOW YOU ALREADY LOST TO PEOPLE LIKE VICTOR. YOU NEED TO TAKE THAT RISK. TAKE THE RISK OF ALMOST FAILING! WHO CARES IF YOU LOSE! WHEN FALL YOU FUCKING GET BACK UP" Yurio stepped closer to me and hugged me, "Prove to Victor that he is not a god. Show him that hardwork is beats talent because it doesn’t work hard. I believe in you,"  
  
Yurio looked at me dead in the eye. He was so close that our noses were almost touching. I had never seen him so passionate about anything, I want to make the people who believe in me proud.  
  
I nodded, "I can do this"  
  
I was so surprised, Yurio smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered and then smirked, "see. You look so cute when you’re not scowling"  
  
That smile magically turned back into a scowl.  
  
"Fuck off"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Now at the ice rink for real hah I fooled you**  
  
**Victor**  


Yuuri entered the rink with a bounce to his feet. I could see it in his eyes, he was full of determination and self-confidence. God, he looks so hot. Yuuri slicked back his hair and he looked amazing (NOT THAT HE DIDNT LOOK AMAZING WITH HIS GLASSES.... FUCK HE JUST LOOKS HOT ALWAYS OK). I looked around and noticed everyone’s jaw dropped (well except Yurio since he saw Yuuri before us and Otebek… I think he doesn’t like Yuuri). From the look Chris and JJ were giving, they were 100% thinking perverted thoughts about my angel. Phichit was staring at Yuuri in awe (STOP LOOKING AT HIM) and took a picture of him. Georgi was gapping at him. While Seung-Gil and Micky were blushing. Everyone else was applauding Yuuri. My angel walked up to the group and smiled.

 

 “I’m ready” he announced confidently.

 

There were 5 people trying out. Yuuri, some freshman with a redstreak in his hair, and three other people. They all started warming up and 10 minutes later our coach walked in.

 

“HIIIII YAVOK!!!!!” the whole skate team chorused.

 

His face turned scarlet and I could see steam rising above his balding head.

 

“FOR THE LAST TIME ITS YAKOV GOD DAMMIT! I SWEAR VICTOR STOP ENCOURAGING THIS BEHAVIOR OR I’LL DEPROMOTE FROM CAPTAIN!”  


Stop throwing empty threats. I laughed and clapped his shoulder, “You would never do that Yavok”.

 

He scowled and muttered, “You’re lucky your talented”

 

I love teasing him.

 

Yavok turned to the auditioners and the five brought their attention to him, Yuuri still looked confident.

 

“Okay lets get started. I’m Yakov Feltsman and if I hear you call me Yavok you’re out. I do not have a set number on who I will accept, but I will only allow talented and skilled skaters on my team. I will be testing you on your skill levels, endurance, and creativity. I will test if you can do a Quad toe-loop, a double axel loop, and a triple jump. The most important thing is your creativity. I want you to do an original one minute routine with step sequences and one sit spin. I will pick the skater or skaters that surprises me. OKAY LACE UP! “Yavok announced.

 

The order of who was being tested was the three unknown unimportant people, some kid named Minami (who kept fanboying about Yuuri, amateur), and Yuuri.

 

The first two bombed it. Not one could land a single jump or honestly an ounce of experience (that would be me if I tried out). The last one was actually pretty skilled, she landed one out of the three jumps. Her routine was flawed but it was creative. Next it was Minami. I was actually surprised. He landed the quad toe-loop and his spins were amazing but his sequences needed work. Minami was almost done being evaluated and I went over to Yuuri. Phichit and the gang already went up to encourage him but I didn’t matter to me. All that mattered was Yuuri.

 

Yuuri seemed to lose a bit of confidence, and his legs were shaking as he watched Minami. Shit. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

 

“I believe in you. Forget about the evaluation and expectations. Skate because this is your dream and I know you will fight for it,” I whispered.

 

He looked up at me and he calmed down, “Thank you.”

 

He stood up with his skates on and before he headed out to the rink he whispered in my ear, “Don’t take your eyes off of me,”

 

His hips swayed as he walked toward the entrance.

 

“Damn” stated Phichit as he glared at me (hah jealous).

 

I felt my face heat up and goosebumps erupted throughout my body. My heart. I AM SHOOOOOKKKKKKKK.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuuri**

 

“Katsuki your up,” said Yavok and I got into the rink and started skating laps. All my nerves slipped away. Now it was just me and the ice. This was my chance to reach my dream, a chance to stand at the same level as Victor. I waited for him to announce the jump as I glided around the rink.

 

“QUAD TOE-LOOP”

 

I let out a deep breath and readied myself. I gained momentum and I launched myself into the air. I spun one… two…. three.. FOUR times and I braced myself to land. I grounded successfully on one leg with my other behind me. I LANDED IT. I heard cheering but I didn’t let it faze me as I prepared myself for the next one. After 20 seconds of skating around the rink, he announced the next one.

 

“DOUBLE AXEL LOOP!”

 

I boosted myself into the air and spun once. I landed but again jumped back up. I did a tight twirl and prepared myself for landing. I stumbled a bit but didn’t bust. I ignored my mistake and brought myself into the landing position. I didn’t let myself become discourage, I was too focused and anticipated for the last jump.

 

“TRIPLE JUMP”

 

Last one you can do this Yuuri. My legs flung me into the air and I did three tight spins before landing with a slight wobble on one leg. I brought myself into the pose. I think I did okay (Did I do okay?)

 

“YUUUURRRIII THAT WAS SO GOOD!!!!”

“BRAVOOO!”

 

I blushed as I flashed everyone a smile. My eyes locked on Victor and he looked amazed. Why are they so proud? I made mistakes, I did terrible.

 

“Ready for your routine?” asked Yavok and I nodded. I was exhausted. How can I skate my routine? I already know there was a high chance of failing at my current state a-

 

“YUUURRRIII YOU CAN DO THIS!” who was that?

 

I looked up and Seung-Gil yelled again, “GAMBATTE!”

 

I never heard him yell and I am shocked. I nodded at him and turned to skate to the middle of the rink. Stop forgetting your purpose Yuuri.

 

I posed in the middle of the rink and let my hip jut out.

 

 (Yakov picked the songs for each person so the ones we are all are familiar with will be used later ^u^)

 

A guitar strummed and I let my body sway to the beat. I let my feet lead me into my favorite step sequence and then transitioned into the sit spin. I spun a couple times before a rose up and glided across the rink. The music began to crescendo and my movements became more rapid. I flowed like the current and spun a few times. Gone was my shy and nerdy self, I let my sex self-slip through (AYYY ALLITERATION BE PROUD). I let my hips sway and tease, earning a few gasps from the crowd. I did my last step sequence and braced myself for the big finale, the Quad Salchow. I flew into the air and twirled three times. Midair, I relized I over roated and I landed unbalanced. I fell on my ass and the music strummed its last note and ended.

 

I brushed off my leggings as I stood up. Everyone was quiet. There were no cheers or boos. Was it bad or good? I probably did horrendous and everyone didn’t want to make me feel bad. I forced myself to look at Yavok and readied myself for him to say, “You failed”.

 

I took a deep brethe and said, “I’m sorry sir that I wasted your time. I thou-“

 

“I expect you to come to practice every day after school, I don’t accept tardiness or lateness if you want to be on the team,” Yavok gruffly said with a smile, “It seems I had made a mistake last year Yuuri, you have vastly improved. Welcome to the team”.

 

Everyone started to cheer and I felt tears fall.

 

For once in my life I had succeeded. I know I am not talented and I am not as skilled as I want to be, but I will not stop until I reach my dream. I skate for **no one** , only for me and my dream. I will become a professional skater and there is nothing on this earth that will stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… how did I do? I know nothing about skating but I tried


	7. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell anyone but I kinda like what happens

_Yuuri_

I haven't had katsuden in weeks and I'm experiencing withdrawals. All I want is katsudon but my evil perverted parents won't let me have it, I'm joking mom and dad don't kill me. Despite my struggle, my life has been interesting.

Every day of the school week I have been staying late for practice. Mr. Yakov (NO VICTOR I WONT MAKE HIM MAD AT ME AGAIN) has made me practice my jumps more. Now I'm able to land the salchow... not really, but I'm getting better. I would say out of all the jumps I can do, I can land them half the time. Yakov has been pushing me beyond my limits, even my stamina can't keep up, and I am barely surviving. After my first week of being on the team since my tryouts, he pulled me aside and told me he wants me to compete in the upcoming junior Grand Prix coming up in the spring. It's February 15 and the competition is on April 28. For the competition I'm supposed to create my own short program and free skate, with of course under the supervision of Yakov and my teammates. I'm so screwed but for some reason Yakov believes in me.

I have been relentlessly practicing and studying both skating and academics. How I'm not dead is unbelievable.

The team has been a huge sweetheart to me. Ever since I had that "talk" with Yurio he has been checking on me ever since (and as Victor told me he only does this to me... wierd). When I'm feeling down Yurio encourages me, I thought I was supposed to be his upperclassmen! Chris, and JJ are still perverts when their with me but it's kinda nice?! They always compliment me (CUE BLUSHING) and... grope me IM NOT OKAY WITH THAT PART. Phichit and Victor don't like it when they do that. Whenever either one of them catch the perverts "assaulting me" they intervene but honestly it's getting annoying. I know they haven't been fighting as much as they used to, but I think it's worse now. For some reason they have been compete against each other for... ummm I have know idea (so innocent Yuuri). Whenever they see each other they start glaring at each other. They don't talk to each other and it's honestly making everything so awkward.

Awkward. Now that I think about it the most awkward thing is me and otebek.

I honestly don't know what's going on.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
 _Yuuri still at school heading forwards the_ lunchroom

I'm so fucking tired. I just got out of my Math class and I have no idea how I did, all I know is that i got at least one question righT. I'm heading towards lunch room and I'm still shocked that I have friends. Friends. I HAVE FRIENDS. My bad mood did a whole 180 flip, I'm so happ-

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Yuuri we need to talk," growled Otebek.

My face filled with shock at his unusual deminerour, he usually was so composed. Yurio wasn't near him which was strange. His usual blank expression was filled pure utter hate.

"U-uh sure,"I stuttered in a quiet voice as I followed him to a empty classroom.

I was shaking. My mind began to jumble and I started sweating bullets. He closed the classroom door and sat down on top of one of the desk facing me. I sat down on one in front of him. Otebek hasn't said a word since we got in and was currently glaring at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I nervously wrung my hands.

His expression slightly softened and then returned to its glare.

"The problem is you haven't," he snarled, "How does a loser like you suddenly become so popular? You were a failure who couldn't land a single jump. Your audition last year was so terrible that you should've quitted skating. But you didn't"

He paused for a second in deep thought and before I he said anything I said, "I know I was a failure, I'm still am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"THATS WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU!" Roared Otebek making me flinch, "how can someone just rise up from their mistakes like that? Why do you have amazing dumb luck? A few weeks ago you were a loner and now you are friends with all the popular people who didn't even know you existed! Out of the blue some how Victor take interest in you and then people like Yurio suddenly likes you. Out too of that, you became one of Yakovs prodigies and you turn out to be a amazing skater. NOW ALL THAT YURIO TALKS ABOUT IS YOU! THE FEW TIMES HE COMFORTS PEOPLE, ITS YOU! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE HE LIKES YOU AND YOU DONT GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT IT"

I started shaking, not because of fear but from rage, "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YURIO! I CARE ABOUT EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU! WHATS THE REAL REASON YOUR MAD? I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU!" I paused for second my breathing somewhat labored and whispered, "Are you jealous of me? I really don't understand why you would-"

"I am jealous," Otebek took one step closer to me and looked me deep into my eyes, "You think they like you? Pfft you are just a charity case. In a matter of time Victor will grow tired of you"

Otebek walked towards the exit of the classroom and then stopped he turned around and growled, "Stay the fuck away from Yuri or I will beat your ass"

The door slammed and I jumped. I knew it, my luck was to good to be true. I buried my face into my knees and tears started to fall from my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Victor_

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Screeched Yurio as he pounded on the lunchroom table.

"For the tenth time, we don't know!" Chris said annoyed.

Everyone was stressed and worried about Otebek and Yuuri. Both had suddenly gone missing before lunch and haven't been responding to their messages. Phichit looked depressed and unusually quiet. JJ was staring at his lap and Chris was lying on top of the table crying tears. Both creepily quiet. Seung- Gil, Leo, and Guang Hong were texting rapidly on their phones, most likely spamming Yuuri and Otebek's phones. Sara was comforting Micky who looked like someone murdered his dog right before his eyes. Let's just say everyone looked like they were going to a funeral.

Even the whole lunch room noticed our unusual silence, and were only talking in whispers. They looked so concerned at their skate team.

As for me... my heart clenched in worry for my beloved. Otebek is a big boy but Yuuri, he is a innocent little marshmallow that any HORRIBLE PERSON COULD SNATCH HIM AWAY. WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YUUI. WHAT IF HE HAD A STALKER WHO WAS A PERVERT. WHAT IF YUURI IS HURT AND NO ONE IS THERE TO HELP HIM. WHAT IF HES UNCONSCIOUS OR WORSE..... WHAT IF HE WAS DYING. HE COULD BE ALREADY DEAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD

I suddenly burst into tears.

"YUUUURRIIIIIIII!" I cried causing everyone to stare at me.

Like dominoes, my crying caused basically everyone to start bawling. Well everyone except Yurio-

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE STOP FUCKING MOPPING AND LETS-" his voiced cracked and then a fire ignited in his eyes, "AUAGGAAYAHGAAYAGAGAG"

Yurio started pounding on the table.

BANG BANG BANG(etc you get it)

Everyone's eyes widened and everyone was speechless. Shit this will get out of hand.

I raised both my hands up and started patting his back. I said,

"Don't worry guys, he will soon tire himself down I-"

"ARGAGAGAHGAGA" screeched Yurio, "IM AM A ETERNAL FLAME BABY!" and promptly flipped the table (reference reference ayyyy ayyyyyy ayyyyyyyyyyyy).

Yurio kicked the table and roared, "WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEE"

Suddenly he stood on top of broken table and yelled, "IF YOU ARENT GOING TO FIND THEM I AM" and ran out of the lunchroom.

"NOT WITHOUT ME!" Screeched Phichit as he ran after him.

We all followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Victor_

We all split up. I headed towards yuuri's art class and everyone else scattered.

This may be my chance to be alone with him... maybe I can ask that question... no it's too soon. Our relationship is still platonic. I hope he's okay.

 

Wait for me Yuuri. I love you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Yuuri still in empty classroom_

I was crying for, I admit, a long time. I was at the point where I felt unmotivated to move on so I just sat there curled around myself. I am such a god damn idiot. Why would anyone want to be my friend? I am a charity case. I am not smart, I'm a ugly wimpy, piece of shit, and I can't skate. Who would want to be friends we a loser like me?

I heard my phone buzz a few times but I ignored it. I know it's them. They are probably trying to make me feel better about lying to me. To think my life was starting to get better. Maybe I should go to the roof for re-

"YUURI! THERE YOU ARE I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED" sobbed a figure.

I sat in the dark for about a hour and my eyes didn't adjust yet. The bright light caused me to fall backwards onto the desk behind me and hit my head. Pain erupted on the back of my head and I winced. Whoever came in was at my side immediately, checking my head for wounds. No blood luckily.

The person pulled me into a hug and started sobbing (last chance to guess who it is).

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry," I whimpered, " I'm sorry you guys feel obligated to be friends with me. I-I can just leave you guys al-"

"NOO! You are not a charity case. We all were so worried about you. Everyone is searching for you. You are our most beloved friend," Phichit brought my face up to look at him and he blushed, "Yuuri Katsuki I love you, when you came into my life you-"

"I love you guys too," I whispered (so dense face palm)

"Noooo. I love you. I love you more than a friend. Over the past few days I have fallen more and more in love with you. Your smile, shyness, and sweetness has made my heart throb. It breaks my heart to see you cry. You are the reason I skate, I love you!" Phichit announced and brought his face closer to me.

We kissed.

I was surprised but oddly I didn't resist. His lips were soft against mine. He tasted like peppermint and he brought me closer to him, I ended up sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. We made out for 5 minutes and then we released. I was out of breathe and we looked at each other shocked.

We both broke into smiles.

"So... what happens now?" I asked, a blush suddenly forming.

"Well, can I have the honor of being your boyfriend Yuuri?"

"A thousand times yes!"

Phichit once more embraced me and started crying.

"I should take you to the nurse... that fall looked painful," Phichit said suddenly wrapping his arms around me.

I gasped, "the others must be worried!"

"First let's go to the nurse," Phichit said as he led us out of the classroom, "and then I'll tell everyone the good news. Also I'm not letting you walk that far to the nurse, you could injure yourself"

He picked me up bridal style and I yelped. Once more, my face turned red. Phichit stole another kiss from me as he carried me to Minako's office.

"You really are my knight" and Phichit laughed.

I snuggled closer to him and he held me closer.

 

 

 

 

 

"You still have to tell me why you were crying. If someone made you cry I will kill them!"

Shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Victor_

Tears fell to the ground. For the first time in my life, I had lost. I'm to late.

I watched Yuuri kiss Phichit in the hall and I felt my heart shatter in pieces.

My princess has fallen for his knight and now the prince was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven for procrastinating? I make no promises that the next chapter will be sooner.... sorry. I love you guys


	8. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm shit goes down
> 
> I realize there is so much dialogue...

**Yuur** i

 

"KATSUKI REALLY? THIS IS A NEW RECORD! GOING TO THE NURSE 4 TIMES THIS MONTH!" A voice hollered as Phichit carried me inside. 

 

I winced as Minako fumed.

 

"What is it this time?" She asked, not even questioning me in Phichit’s arms... strong arms.

 

"He fell backwards and hit his head on the desk. I wanted to check if he's ok" Phichit answered.

 

"Ughh. Always something Yuuri. Ok go wait outside, I'll check on Him," she said Minako gesturing towards the bed.

 

I tried to wiggle out of Phichit's grip but he didn't budge. 

 

"Phiiiiiiichiiittt!! Put me down"

 

He smothered me into his chest, "I will if... you give me a kiss"

 

I rolled my eyes as I leaned up and gave him a quick peck. It was as magical as the first. He was dazed for a second, in shock, and I jumped out his arms. I should’ve realized I shouldn’t jump towards the cabinet-

 

"YUUURI LOOK OUT!" Screeched Minako but it was too late. I hit my head on the cabinet. The world started to get blurry and fade away. Phichit was by my side, tears falling from his face.

 

“YUURI?! YUURI!?”

 

"GOD DAMMIT AGAIN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Victor's phone**

 

**LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT WHO STOLE MY LOVE:** _YUURI IS UNCONSCIOUS_

**Victor:** _WHAT_

**_LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT WHO STOLE MY LOVE_ ** _: TELL EVERYONE TO COME TO THE NURSE I'll explain there. MINAKO WONT LET ME STAY INSIDE IM STANDING OUTSIDE THE DOOR_

**Victor:** _OMW_

 

I started walking out of my chemistry class, ignoring my teachers yelling at me to come back, and started messaging everyone. I dashed to the nurses office.

 

This is not a time to feel bad about yourself. I need to step up my game and win his heart. Being passive will never show Yuuri I love him, I can't play by the rules anymore, obviously Phichit realized this before. Yuuri will fall in love with me, after all Knights do save the day but princes live happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Still salty man**

 

By the time I got there everyone was pacing the door (Phichit, Yurio, otebek, JJ, Chris, seung Gil, Micky, Georgi, and Minami... the others were good children and at class). 

 

"Good everyone is here" said Phichit. He told us how Yuuri knocked himself out. That idiot, one day he’s going to be the death of me. It was a minor concussion, and Yuuri was expected to wake up in a few hours.

 

Phichit continued, "Minako is not letting us in until Yuuri's family picks him up or he wakes up. Heck we shouldn’t even be here-"

 

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE" yelled Yurio.

 

"Phichit what's your angle?" I questioned and everyone murmured in agreement. I have a feeling I know. That bitch. Phichit cleared his throat and got our attention.

 

"I gathered you all today to bring to your attention to  **back the fuck away from Yuuri**. As of today, Yuuri and I are currently dating"

 

Everyone yelled out in outraged and Chris growled, "SINCE WHEN! WE LITERALLY SAW YOU AND YUURI THIS MORNING AND BOTH OF YOU WERE SINGLE"

 

Phichit laughed, "There is chemistry between us. While all of you were passively flirting with him, I actually had the balls to ask him out!" 

 

We all were glaring at him and Georgi started crying once again losing his love to another man.

 

Phichit demeanor started to change and he coldly said, "That means if I see any of you flirting with him I will beat the crap out of you. Yuuri is the best thing that ever happened to me and I will not let you ruin this relationship. I also have some unfinished business with someone in this room, who the fuck made Yuuri cry? I found him the classroom crying once again insecure about himself. Luckily I was there-"

 

Yurio interrupted and muttered, "to ask him out" (otebek hissed).

 

Phichit continued, “to calm him down. He already has anxiety and self-confidence issues and someone triggered his insecurities. So speak up! Who made my precious cinnamon roll cry?"

 

No one spoke.

 

Suddenly I broke the silence, "How do we know you didn't make him cry?"

 

He turned to glare at me, "Out of all people you fucking know I would never make Yuuri cry intentionally and if I ever do, I will always fucking make things right. The person who made him cry is a sick fuck who should have a talk with my fist"

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS EVEN ONE OF US?" JJ shouted, "JJ will never make his flower wilt-"

 

"IT HAS TO BE ONE OF YOU"

 

Minami cried, "I would never make my senpai upset"(I cringed when I wrote that)

 

"PHICHIT YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO FUCKING FIGHT YOU!" Hollered Yurio as he pulled up his sleeves. He started mov no towards Phichit but Otebek put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I made him cry" muttered Otebek. 

 

"EHHHHHHHHH"

 

"YOU FUCKING WHATTT" yelled Yurio.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuuri**

 

I vaguely heard shouting in the background and I moved to sit up.

 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” a familiar voice rang through the walls making my head throb. I winced as more shouting erupted. My sight was still unfocused, partially because my glasses were gone. Once again, I realized I was laying down on the nurses cot. I shifted to push the blankets off of me then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

 

 

Minako looked so annoyed. We both can tell who is shouting, and let’s just say Minako for some reason doesn’t like my friends…

 

"Go back to sleep I'll sort it out," she snapped Minako and she pushed me back down. She started to walk towards the exit until she suddenly turned, "also I called your sister-"

 

"YOU WHAT"

 

"-who is very worried and she will pick you up soon. She told me to tell you ‘I’m going to lock you into your room and you will never see your boyfriends.’ And your parents said, ‘No katsuden for a extra week since you can’t take care of yourself’. Now SLEEP! I’m already getting pissed off because of all this yelling and if I see that your still awake I’m going to give you detention. I'll wake you up when she's here,”

 

She flicked off the lights as she muttered, “That fucking idiot passed out twice this month”

 

As I was closing my eyes I heard Minako yelling at people.

 

“SHUUUTTT THE FUCK UPPP”

 

I wonder where Vic- no Phichit is. He must be so worried.

 

 

 

 

 

Crap Mari is never going to let me out of her sight now and Katsuden….

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt my eyes droop once more and sleep overcame me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Victor**

Minako threatened to give us detention if we didn't go to class, so before Otebek could defend himself he bolted to class.

 

"OIIIIIII BEEKKAAA EXPLAIN YOURSELF" yelled Yurio but Otebek ran out of sight.

 

My poor little brother... you still don't have a chance with Yuuri though

 

"I hope my message sank in to everyone" Phichit said icily and he turned to the hallway left, to his art class.

 

"You are a asshole Phichit" called out Micky, that's surprising.

 

Phichit turned, "I know. I love Yuuri and I don't want him to be stolen from me. I know for fact if any of you dated him you would do the same. Then you would be viewed as evil as I am now. If being a asshole will let me be with Yuuri so be it. I still view you guys as friends well... I don't know about Otebek, but I hope you view me the same"

 

Phichit then like Otebek went to class like a good child.

 

The rest of the group stood in silence for a solid minute until 

 

"We all agree that we are going to sabotage this relationship, right? " asked Seung-Gil

 

"Agree" we all chorused.

 

"Okay let's make a pact," I announced, "We all will prevent Yuuri from fall in love with Phichit and we won't ruin each other's chances with Yuuri unless they start dating him"

 

We all nodded.

 

"We need a name!" Chirped Minami, "like The Secret Yuuri Service"

 

"That's lame" chorused JJ and Yurio who glared at each other.

 

"Hmmm how about the ‘Fuck Up Yuuri's Boyfriend Club’ or the FUYBC for short” pondered Chris.

 

Seung- Gil and Micky nodded in agreement.

 

“JJ apporves”

 

“fine..” agreed Yurio, why is he so bothered by Otebek?

 

“OKAY!” yelped Minami.

 

When we all got back to class everyone got a whole week of detention for cutting class and yelling in the hallways. Opps.

 

 

 

Just you wait Yuuri. You will realize your love... I hope.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuuri**

 

Mari picked me up a half hour later and woke me up.

 

“Little brotherrr” I ignored the voice.

 

“Oi Yuuri get up. This high school is giving me flashbacks” I continued sleeping.

 

“GET THE FUCK UP OR I WON’T CONVINCE MOM TO GIVE YOU KATSUDEN”

 

I jolted up, “You will?”

 

“Yes brat, common” she teased and shouldered my backpack.

 

We said goodbye to Minako and we headed out to the car. I slipped into the passenger seat as we both clicked on our seatbelts. Mari was started telling me about the new club she formed. Apparently all the girls on my team decided to make a club called the PYIFPC or the Protect ‘Yuuri's Innocenc From Perverts Club’. I can just guess what they do based off their name, I don’t know if I should be mortified or honored. The girls approached Mari and asked her to be the leader of said club… I can only pray for the worse.

 

The drive was pleasant, even my headache started to fade, but-

 

“So Minako delightfully told me you have a boyfriend. Phichit isn’t it? Care to explain?” Mari said as she smirked, luckily not taking her eyes off the road.

 

I buried my face into my hands as Mari was cackling.

 

“P-phichit asked me today-“

 

“DAMN I owe mom money. I honestly thought you were going to date that Victor person-“

 

“WHAT?!?”

 

“I’m serious! You always perk up when I mention his name… well Phichit did visit the house and he didn’t- but you get the point,”

 

“How much do you owe mom?”

 

“$50”

 

“It’s really “$75 since you owe me $25, remember you just had to buy that 21 pilots shirt”

 

“IT WAS WORTH IT!”

 

We drove home in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“O also Dad bet that you would date both guys. I guess we would have to wait and see”

 

“WHAT”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuur’s phone to Otebek**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Yuuri** : _We need to talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are so random. I blame school. [INSERT SELF ADVERTISEMENT] So my bud Dreams posted the first chapter of our fic a few days ago uhhh check it out :) It's called "We are not SuperhEROS", I came up with the title lol. I'll try to update both since my break is coming up. OK LOVVVEEEE YOUUUUU GUYSSS


	9. Noddles are romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say Romeo is plotting against Paris for his Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but don't worry I will always update sooner or later. For forgiveness I wrote a lot, enjoy! Also, Archive is putting the wrong date for when I updated this, I posted the new chapter on March 25, 2017... Okay now I feel better.... I fixed it :)

**Yuuri  
**  
My house is my safe-haven. It's the place where I find comfort and peace, wait, who am I kidding. It's the fucking opposite. With my perverted and over protective family, no one can have a peaceful environment. My house is a madhouse, but I love it.   
  
As soon as Mari and I walked into the house streamers and balloons started flying into the air. My mom was holding a poster that said, "CONGRATS ON YOUR MARRIA- NEW RELATIONSHIP". She started cheering and all our customers started clapping as I walked in. My face turned scarlet and Mari started cackling. mom started bawling and congratulating me about Phichit. You have no idea how many awkward hugs I received from strangers wet and in towels... ughhhh, let's just say certain body parts should have been covered with a several layers of towels. My dad was behind my mom. He was less enthusiastic, well he did just lose a bet to my mom (she will never let him hear the end of it). He patted my back and whispered, "Help me out son, just date both so I can get my money and wipe that smug face off your mother. Love you". This must be the most awkward experience of my life. When Mom started asking me questions like how big is Phichit, that's when I got the fuck out of there.   
  
I love you Mom but that was too much.  
  
That's why currently I'm hiding under my bed covers with Vicchan. We are currently snuggling in our matching footie pajamas that has a design with a big bowl of Pho and underneath it says "Phobulous". I know, we are adorable. Vicchan absolutely loves it. He is the type of dog who wants to be smothered with warmth. He loves to cocoon himself in blankets, clothes, and most of all, cuddles. Combine all three of that, you receive an extremely lazy, cuddly dog.   
  
I buried my face into Vicchan's fur. He is honestly the most adorable dog in the world.   
  
Bzzzzz bzzzzzz  
  
Vicchan started wiggling out of my arms and started pawing at my pocket. He picked up my phone with his mouth and dropped it into my hand.   
  
I smiled, "good boy"  
  
I winced at the bright light and clicked answer.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily. From the other line, I heard a muffled laugh.  
  
"Hi sleepy head. You fell asleep already?"  
  
I broke into a grin realizing who it was, "PHICHIT!"  
  
I heart fluttered. So, this is love huh.  
  
"Hi darling, I miss you already" gushed Phichit.  
  
Heat started blossoming to my face, "P-Phichit! It's only been a few hours"  
  
"That's too long! If I don't see you soon I MIGHT FORGET YOUR FACE!"  
  
"You better not forget this gorgeous face," I teased.  
  
I heard a gasp from the other line, "agaghhhhh I'm losing my memory!!! What year is it? Who am I? If only I can see my stunning boyfriend this evening to get ramen, then maybe I won’t forget everything"  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know.... Vicchan and I had some serious cuddling planned out"  
  
"Mmmyyy memories!! There slipping awayyyyyyy. My love, remember our time together, my memories won't last-"  
  
Tears started form from laughter. A smirk grew to my lips, "I guess I can squeeze in a date with my boyfriend-"  
  
"YESSSSS!"  
  
I yanked the blankets off my body, causing Vicchan to whimper, and started jumping up and down from my bed. Vicchan started barking excitedly. I could hear Phichit cheering from the speakers. My heart was beating fast and my excitement started bubbling. I was grinning ear to ear and from the sound of it, Phichit was doing the same.   
  
My boyfriend started giggling, "You can bring Vicchan too, if you want"  
  
"Awe really! Okay"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"See you in a bit"  
  
....  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you to darling"  
  
.....  
  
  
"You hang up"  
  
"No you do it"  
  
I heard a loud groan from the room next to me and then loud stomping. My door was suddenly yanked open and Mari burst into my room. Clearly agitated she roared, "JUST HANG UP ALREADY!"  
  
"Bye Phichit see you in a bit"  
  
I hanged up and flopped on my bed. I was so happy.  
  
"Both of you are dorks" taunted Mari as she ruffled my hair and walked out the door.  
  
I stared at my ceiling in awe of what just occurred. I Yuuri Katsuki, who has been a complete loner throughout my life, is currently in a relationship with one of the most popular boy at my school and is going on a date. What does Phichit see in me? I have bulky glasses, my weight randomly changed, and I'm socially awkward. No. Today I'm going to have fun with my boyfriend. There is no time for anxiety. I'm going to look so fucking gorgeous when Phichit picks me up that when he sees me he will drop to his knees from my very existence. I grinned rubbing my hands. Time to plunder Mari's makeup and my closet. I don't have a lot of time Phichits going to pick me up-    
  
Wait when was he going to pick me up?   
  
Crap.  
  
I pulled out my phone and called him.  
  
"Hi love! Ummm what time are you coming again...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Victor  
**  
Makachin was currently comforting me. I was curled up in my bed currently moping. Normally makachin's adorableness would've cheered me up already, but I have never been heartbroken before.  
  
Even when I had broken up with Chris, my longest relationship, I wasn't that upset. I wasn't this upset when my baby brother wouldn't speak to me in a week or when I found out Yaoi on Ice didn't air till 2018. No, this is completely different. This is my first real love and it's one sided.   
  
Makachin whimpered, sensing my sadness.   
  
I ruffled her fur, "it's okay, I'll heal... eventually.... maybe... never? OOOOHHH YUUURI! WHY DID YOU PICK INSTAGRAM!" I sobbed. I dramatically buried myself into the covers causing Makachin to whimper.  
  
THUMP.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP VICTOR!" spat Yurio who continued to bang at my door.  
  
"I CAN'T MY SOUL IS DYING! MY HEART HAS COLLAPSED AND HAS BEEN STOMPED ON BY THE FUCKING KNIGHT....  THE KNIGHT STOLE MY PRINCESS! YUUUUUURRIIIIIII" I sobbed.  
  
Yurio pried open my door with a kick. He stomped in with a huge scowl and sat on top of me. He grabbed my head into a death grip. He furrowed his eyebrows and produced the most horrendous face I have ever seen.  
  
He growled, "Stop being so dramatic"  
  
"I can't it seems my heart is gone and I can't go on"  
  
He groaned.   
  
"More like your brain" Yurio remarked,   
  
I ignored him and questioned, "You understand, right? Yuuri is dating Instagram, aren't you upset"  
  
Yurio scoffed, "Heck no. I'm happy that Yuuri is happy. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself you should prove yourself to him".  
  
"Really? Wait, I thought you loved him" I questioned.  
  
Yurio grimaced, "He's like a brother to me-"  
  
"HEY"  
  
"A better brother than you"  
  
I gasped and covered my face. I let out a wail that resembled a dying deer on steroids. I sobbed, "Why are people breaking my heart today!!"  
  
Yurio laughed at me and smacked me with a pillow. Makachin barked happily, traitor. Yuuri's face turned serious and his eyes burned into my soul.  
  
"I didn't come into your room to comfort you.  Mari, Yuuri's sister, just texted me and told me that Phichit has planned a date with Yuuri tonight"  
  
"What!!" I squeaked as I pushed his hands away from my skull and sat upright. Yurio sighed and continued.  
  
"A date. 7:00, at the "Cooked Raw- Men". Phichit is picking him up. They will be alone. At a table for two. Stuffing their faces with ramen. Obviously, nothing says romance than soup and noddle’s,"  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I know you love to make fun of me, but this is cruel-"  
  
"ARE YOU DENSE?" Yurio sighed and slowly said, "Mari and I suddenly thought it was time for a emergency FUYBC meeting"  
  
My jaw dropped and smirked," I guess it's the perfect time huh?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm afraid I can't make it to this meeting. I recommend just inviting Chris, Seung- Gil, and Micky since they are your best members" implied Yurio.  
  
Yurio got up and winked at me as he walked out of my room. I whipped out my phone and started relaying a message to all my members. I will protect Yuuri from that dumb Knight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yuuri  
**  
RING!  
  
"Yuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiiii your boyfriend is here" yelled Mari from the living room.  
  
I shot up from my bed with a yelp. I scrambled to grab my wallet and phone. Before I ran out my room I glanced at myself in the mirror.  
  
I pushed back my bangs with gel, making my hair look neater and as Mari claims it makes me look "hotter". Today I decided to wear my contacts, revealing my brown eyes. I borrowed a rose color lip stick from Mari and her eye liner. I wore my favorite white t-shirt with a cute flower pattern (the petals were all different colors, like the rainbow). Over my shirt, I had on my long brown knitted jacket that went to my knees. I had skinny black jeans and black combat boots with a 2 inch heal on. Even if Phichit won't see it, I also wore my turtle socks. A blushed at myself in the mirror, I'm not going to lie, I feel stunning.  
  
I rushed to the front door. My mom and had already opened the door and is greeting Phichit. My dad and Mari were once again grilling Phichit. He's so suave, he answered all the questions so good, even better than Quizlet's answers for my homework.  
  
My boyfriend looked stunning. He wore a black button up with a sky-blue bomber jacket with several hamster and anime patches. He wore joggers with purple high tops. Honestly, he looked like a model.... how did I ever get so lucky to date him?  
  
None of them noticed me until Vicchan greeted me with a bark. Phichit looked up at me and his jaw dropped. He stood there gaping at me for a solid minute until Mari slapped him behind his head.   
  
"Go on, greet my son" whispered my mom as she gave Phichit I light push.  
  
"U-uhh Yuuri... you look so beautiful no breath taking, AUGhh you make my heart flutter from just looking at you princess," stammered Phichit blushing.  
  
"You look hot too" I blurted out causing my parents to laugh.  
  
"Nice one brother," snorted Mari as she patted my back.  
  
"Now you kids better run on before I change my mind. Oh, and Phichit, you better protect my son if you value your life" snarled my dad causing Phichit to nod frantically like a bobble head.  
  
"Don't worry sir, Yuuri is to precious"  
  
I gripped Phichit hand with Vicchan under my arm. I steered us to the door, quickly. Phichit started waving goodbye as he opened the door.  
  
"Don't worry guys we'll be fine, BYEEEEEE" I shouted over my shoulder and I pulled us out the door.   
  
"BYE YUUURI" chorused my family as they shut the door, I know they are peaking through the curtains watching me. Outside my driveway, a red Toyota stood parked, I looked at Phichit questionably.  
  
"Since when did you own a car?" I asked.  
  
Phichit shrugged as he opened the car door for me and I clambered in and placed Vicchan on my lap.  
  
"Since the beginning of the school year, why?"  
  
"Why were you walking to school if you could drive there?"  
  
Phichit once again blushed scarlet and Vicchan's tail started to wag furiously.  
  
"I wanted to walk with you... I was in love with you from the start..." whispered Phichit as he looked down at his lap. My eyes widened and I forgot how to speak. I embraced him in a hug.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
We smiled at each other and we both leaned into a kiss.... he still tasted like peppermint. His mouth was hot against mine and my breathing quickened as he pulled me closer-  
  
WOOF WOOF  
  
We broke apart, each of us flushed. Vicchan started pawing at my hand, giving me a warning look (my dad trained him to be protective of me).  
  
"Shit were outside your house. L-let's go to the restaurant" whispered Phichit as he started the car, "Oh and darling"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, still dazed.  
  
He smirked and murmured in my ear, "you taste like chocolate and I like how your lips get red after we kiss"  
  
I squeaked covering my face and he snorted. He pulled out of my driveway and we were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Unknown phone**  
  
**Guard dog** : they just left the house

  
**Guard tiger** : ok I'll tell the idiot

  
**Guard dog** : I told the girls but only 2 can go

  
**Guard tiger** : its fine...

  
**Guard tiger** : Romeo left now commence operation 

  
**Guard dog** : ok roll out

  
**Guard dog** : do you think cinnamon roll will be mad?

  
**Guard tiger** : I don't think so we're just trying to expose those idiots... that's what this operation is about right? keeping cinnamon's innocence

  
**Guard dog** : you're right... OK I LEFT ILL PICK YOU UP   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Victor  
**  
My members all stood in our meeting place, right in front of Cooked Raw-Men (real secretive Victor smh). As discussed, we were all where plain clothes... well as plain as Chris's wardrobe could be. Chris was wearing a silver button up with rainbow glitter scattered and corduroy joggers. I'm not going to lie, those pants hugged his butt nicely, making it just well... pop. Seung- Gil wore his least gory black shirt, a Titan eating Eren's mom (I don't care if you say spoiler this was released on episode 1 about 4 years ago). I hope there aren't any children at this mall. He wore black pants with you guessed it, black converses. Lastly Mickey just wore the same thing he last had on at school, his gym uniform with our school logo on it. God he's lazy when he wants to be. They obviously took my advice to be conspicuous very seriously. Fucking idiots.  
  
I strolled up to them and opened my hands wide, "Chris, Seung- Gil, and Micky. Thank you for taking part of our very first FUYBC meeting-"   
  
"Why ramen of all places?" Interrupted Chris and the two brooding ones nodded in agreement.  
  
I sighed in disbelief. Really guys? I just told you in the text.   
  
"Because Yuuri and Phichit are going on a date here!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ramen is so romantic" said Micky in a monotone voice.  
  
"PFFTT that's the funniest thing you said so far" I seethed. Micky glared at me, clearly, he is a ramen lover too, of course he would support Instagram... I always was a more Tumblr guy. No ramen is not romantic. Yuuri deserves the absolute best.  
  
"Victor let's just go right to business. Are we going to sabotage Phichit or what?" Said Chris impatiently.  
  
"Fine so here's the plan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Unknown number**  
  
**Scarlet grandma** : I see the three musketeers in their location  
  
**Violet eyes** : 3? I thought there was 4 of them  
  
**Scarlet grandma** : You're a fucking idiot look up the story there are 4 of musketeers...dumbass  
  
**Guard dog** : ladies are the idiots in their location  
  
**Violet eyes** : yup but Romeo looks really agitated  
  
**Scarlet grandma** : well duh. He's with his ex and silent brooders  
  
**Violet eyes** : HEY! BEING SILENT AND A BROODER ARE GOOD TRAITS! THEY BTIG ARE-  
  
**Guard tiger** : SHUT UP! Juliet the cinnamon and Paris just pulled up they will be arriving to the restaurant in 7 minutes  
  
**Guard dog** : Remember the plan! Protect cinnamon from the musketeer’s schemes against Paris. Don't protect Romeo or Paris we are focusing on Juliet the cinnamon roll. Got it? LET’S EXPOSE THESE BRATS  
  
**Scarlet grandma** : WARRRRRRR YASSSS  
  
**Violet eyes** : YASSSS... just don't hurt the brooding guys okay?  
  
**Guard Tiger** : they are out of the car. POSITIONS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yuuri**  
  
"Darling, I feel like we are being watched," whispered Phichit as he locked his car.  
  
I stared at him and let out a cackle," why are you so paranoid? Relax love"  
  
Phichit visibly relaxed but I can tell he was on edge.  
  
"If you say so darling"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**Victor in Cooked Raw- Employees room**

  
  
"Dude just put the damn uniform on. Do you know how long it was to convince the manager to let you work for him just for tonight?" I hissed as I shoved the "cooked Raw- men" uniform into Micky's hands. Micky groaned. Seung- Gil out a hand on him and gave him a look. Micky sighed and started to change into it. My phone buzzed. Chris, who was sitting in the outside patio of the restaurant, texted me.  
  
**Obnoxious rainbow** : they're here bitch. I'm going to order food... I hate being the lookout  
  
"They're here. Go Micky do your thing" I ordered and once more Micky sighed and walked out the employees room. Seung- Gil looked so miserable. Usually he was so calm and collected, but his façade dropped. It seems like he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"You know what to do right?" I asked and he nodded. I was about to leave the room but Seung Gil cleared his through and I turned. He looked me dead in the eye, his face showed the second emotion I ever seen on him. Anger.

"I love Yuuri. He is the most understanding and sweetest person I meet. He other than Micky doesn't push me aside and label me as the 'quiet' one. Unlike you and the rest of our team, Yuuri has actually came up to me and has talked to me. I have been on the team with you and I'm your classes for 3 years. Do you know anything about me besides my name? I. Will. Not. Help. You. Ruin. Yuuri's. happiness," seethed Seung Gil as he walked up to my face, " you are selfish son of a bitch who only cares about yourself. What about Phichit and Yuuri's feelings? While you were moping, and feeling sorry about yourself, they have fallen in love. I am crestfallen but I love Yuuri so much that I want him to be happy even if it's not me at his side,”

He pushed passed me and I stared at him in shock. As he opened the door he looked at me one last time.

“Fuck you Victor! I hope you’re happy ruining Yuuri’s happiness” murmered Seung- Gil and slammed the door. I groaned as I covered my face into my hands. I felt shitty but… I love Yuuri. He can’t stay with a guy like Phichit, he needs someone like me. Someone who will be able to understand him and give him all the love he deserves. That's why I don't understand why Yuuri would date Phichit, but after today Yuuri will realize that and then I can be the one he falls in love with (keeping the guys away from Yuuri will be tough).

Now we were a three-man operation, this will get tough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Unknown number**

 

 **Scarlet Grandma** : Brooding emo has quit the operation

 **Guard tiger** : HAHAHA ROMEO MUST BE PISSED

 **Scarlet grandma** : he fucking is. Brooding told me how much a dick he is, I’m shook

 **Guard dog** : PAY ATTENTION GUYS! Their operation is about to start OIII VIOLET HOWS THE PERVERT DOING?

 **Violet Eyes** : which one? 

 **Guard dog** : PFFTTTT 

 **Guard tiger** : you know… the biggest one

 **Violet Eyes** : Romeo?

  **Scarlet Grandma:** Ugh the one who always checks out Yuuri's butt when he bends down and then gropes it.

 **Violet Eyes** : OOO that one.

 **Guard dog** : So, his status? 

 **Violet Eyes** : He is currently just stuffing his face in ramen. He doesn’t give a fuck about Victors plan… it won’t take much effort taking him out

 **Guard dog** : Perfect

 **Scarlet Grandma** : uuuuu we got a situation Micky Mouse is approaching Paris and Juliet’s table

 **Guard dog** : YOU KNOW THE DRILL VIOLET YOU WATCH THE MOUSE AND SCARLET TAKE OUT THE PERVERT. TIGER AND I WILL WATCH ROMEO 

 **Violet Eyes** : AYE AYE CAPTAIN

 **Scarlet Grandma** : LETS DO THIS BITCHES 

 **Guard tiger:**  I hate these goddamn code names

 **Guard dog** : Deal with it 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuuri**

 

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. I was so jittery. Everything seemed so perfect; the ramen, the restaurant name, and of course my lovely boyfriend. I looked over to him and we both smiled. When he looks at me, my knees feel weak.

 “Let’s do this Phichit” I whispered excitedly. He laughed and brought us up to the waitress. A young girl with lavender hair, wearing a bright blue 'Cooked Raw-Men' shirt, stood at the booth. She looked up as we approached her and smiled.

“Table for two pleace,” asked Phichit politely and I nodded shyly… I’m still not used to strangers. The girl squealed excitedly and clapped he hands.

She leaned forward and whispered, “I’ll give you the most romantic booth, kay. Y’all are so adorable! I remember me and my girlfriends first date…”

The girl had a dreamy look into her eyes and sighed. I giggled at her antics and leaned over to Phichit, “Is this how we are?”

 Phichit nodded rapidly, "but even more lovesick." I scoffed and gave him a light shove causing him to chuckle.

“OOOIIII Mercury! Just sit them down already, look at them they’re starving” yelled a man also in a ‘Cooked Raw-Man’ and then started laughing. The girl waved him down and took out our menus.

“Chill boss man I got that this”

The man shook his head, “You better Mercury, just imagine you and you're girlfriend working the same shift here. A fucking nightmare if you tell me, all my custmomers would've gone to that crappy Pho place down the block because you made them starve and they would even force that shit down their gullet. Make sure the new guy takes care of those two, okay? I'm going to make real food," said the boss and he strolled to his kitchen.

"You got it Mr. Noddles" called out Mercury. I looked at her confused.

"His name is really Mr. Noddles?" I asked.

She giggled, "Ironic, huh. When I first got here I was equally confused"

Phichit started cracking up and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and smiled.

“Awe you lovebirds follow me!” said Mercury and we walked behind her, “OOO I’m so upset that I’m not your waitress tonight, young love makes me happy. Be easy on the new guy, he’s a bit rough around the edges, but he seems like a nice guy”

She showed us our table. A small booth at the corner, near the window. It was a cute spot and the sunset made the view look amazing. The best part there were poster all over the place with ramen pun, like are you Pho real? I fucking love ramen restaurants. Mercury gave us our menus as we sat down.

“You’re waiter will be with you momentarily. I hope you guys have a nice date! Bye!” she gushed and waved as she left. We said our goodbyes and we both started gazing at the menu. I was so focused on the menu that I didn’t notice Phichit staring at me.

“Ssstt! Sssttt! hey! Pretty boy!"

I looked up.

"What ramen are you getting?” asked my boyfriend.

“Hmmm. The Shoyu with pork, you?”

Phichit had a hard look on his face, poor guy he looked so conflicted.

He looked up at me and asked, “What’s something spicy and delicious?”

I scanned through the menu and a image caught my eye. 

“How about the Spicy Shoyu Ramen?” I offered pointing at the picture. He gasped and nodded. We talked about my skating routine for the upcoming competition in about 2 months. I have been practicing with Yavok… Yakov…. Ummm whichever, every night. I seem to be getting better and better, but I still can't land all my jumps perfectly...

 “Hi, my name is Michele and I will be your waiter”

Phichit and I jerked up in shock from the menus. We both turned and we saw a grumpy looking Italian in a bright blue ramen uniform.

 

 “MICKEY YOU WORK HERE?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven? ~(^u^)~ Love y'all


	10. I'm an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Depression and let’s just say stranger danger (I don’t want to reveal anything, so all I can say is fear the worst, but it’s not that bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!!!!! Finally I posted this shit after much complaining from my friend. Im going to warn you now, I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER

**Yuuri**

"MICKY YOU WORK HERE!!?!??"

Micky scratched his head and blushed bashfully, "Y-yeah I just started today". He ducked his head down, eyes refusing to meet mine.

"That's awesome dude! Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Phichit, he was also shocked. Micky has never been without Sara. Wherever she was, Micky trailed after her like a puppy. But shockingly, Micky was doing his own thing.

"It was last minute. I asked the manager and he told me I'm hired," said Micky as he shrugged, "that aside, welcome to Cooked Raw-Men. Do you guys have you're order ready?"

We both relayed our orders and Micky gathered our menus. He started to walk away from us and then stopped.

"Yuuri? What would make you hate someone?"

I gaped. Micky was shifting nervously and Phichit furrowed his eyebrows, giving Micky a puzzled look. I thought for a second and then replied, "when someone betrays me or abuses my friendship. Micky why are you asking me thing..."

Micky jumped startled and plastered a small smile on his face. He shook his head, "no reason. It's just a question that was burning into my head these past few days"

I can tell he was lying but... I trust him.

"Don't worry Micky. I value our friendship and it would be really hard for you to make me hate you"

He blushed and Phichit cooed at me.

"And Yuuri"

"Yeah man?"

"Why is there a dog in your shirt? We allow dogs in this restaurant"

On cue Vicchan popped his head out of my shirt and I blushed scarlet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Victor **

I’m a fucking jerk. I had many scenarios planned out, but now I’m having second thoughts.  
  
My first idea was to “expose” Phichit that he cheated on me to everyone. Both ruining his reputation and his relationship with my love. Yuuri will realize that Phichit is a massive son of a bitch that doesn’t deserve him and well… in theory, Yuuri would run into my arms and I will carry him into the sunset. Yeah… I scrapped that plan first.

My second “genius” plan was to create the absolute worst date ever. Water spilled, messed up orders, and rude people were supposed to occur but clearly it was not going to happen. I would feel bad for Cooked Raw-Men and for Micky since he likes his job. There was also the part of the plan where I was supposed to get complete cooperation with everyone… like that would happen. Yeah, I gave up.

After Chris finished his soup, he texted me that he was threatened to leave the store by a red grandma? I learned not to question Chris and just went with it. Seung- Gil left ages ago and Micky totally ignored his role (He was actually taking his job as a waiter very seriously and told me to not ruin his gig… also other, colorful phrases).

And me… I was being a stalker. I was watching the happy couple. Yuuri would laugh at Phichit’s jokes adorably. Then Phichit gaze at Yuuri with utter adoration. No Im no jealous… pfft. Me, Victor jealous… yeah I’m extremely jealous. It breaks my heart to see Yuuri love another, but he looks so happy.

Happy. Who am I to ruin his happiness. Seung Gil is right, I am a asshole, but people can change.

I need to set things right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yuuri**

"-and then I told Celestino, 'I am not just gay. I'm hella gay'" snickered Phichit and I started to crack up. My baby Vicchan already fell asleep on my lap.

"You're a mess, honey" I teased.

We were almost done with our meal and OH MY LORD RAMEN IS SO GOOD. This date was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides skating. Phichit is so funny and how can I say.... THE MOST AMAZING HANDSOME SMART TALENTED BEING. I guess you can say I'm in love...? We continued talking until someone came up to us.

"Umm. Hi guys... Hi lov- I mean Yuuri,"

I looked up surprised, "Victor?"

Phichit jolted and started to glare at Victor, "what are you doing here?"

Victor swayed awkwardly and said, "can I speak with Phichit for a moment"

"HELL N-"

"Sure" I interrupted nudging Phichit, "it's important right?"

Victor nodded causing Phichit to sigh. He got up and leaned over to me. He stared at Victor dead in the eye, and kissed my lips. I gasped as I felt a tongue slip through my lips. I moaned as he pulled me closer and at the corner of my eye, I could see Victor covering his face. Phichit kissed me a bit longer and then released me. Victor just stood there, obviously annoyed. Phichit hugged me once more and stood up.

"Bye lovely, I'll be back," whispered Phichit as he followed Victor outside the restaurant. I waved goodbye.

Great now I'm alone. Well at least I got Vicchan. Shit I should pay for our meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Unknown number**

Scarlet Grandma: pervert is done. I repeat pervert has been eliminated.  
**Violet eyes** : YESSSSSSSSSSSS  
**guard** **tiger** : Wtf.  
**Violet eyes** : Stop being so grumpy this is supposed to be funnnnnn  
**Guard** **tiger** : no this is a serious mission to protect Juliet  
**Guard** **dog** : focus guys. What's the status on Mouse?  
**Violet** **eyes** : we're good , I talked to him and he said he gave up a long time ago  
**Scarlet grandma** : why are we even here? The whole sabotage team eliminated themselves  
**Guard** **tiger** : I formed this to watch Romeo make a fool of himself  
**Guard** **dog** : no I honestly wanted to protect Juliet  
**Violet** **eyes** : uuuuuu guys? WE HAVE A SITUATION  
**Guard** **tiger** : FUCKING TELL US THEN  
**Guard** **dog** : LANGUAGE  
**Violet** **eyes** : ROMEO AND PARIS ARE HAVING A PRIVATE DISCUSSION  
**Guard** **dog** : WHAT IS THE STATUS OF JULIET  
**Scarlet** **grandma** : JULIET IS CURRENTLY ALON- WAIT A CERTAIN MOUSE IS APPROACHING  
**Violet** **eyes** : crap... uuhhh don't worry guys he is on our side-  
**Guard** **dog** : PREPARE TO INTERFERE IF THINGS TURN SOUTH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yuuri**

"Yuuri I have something to tell you" a voice murmured.

Mickey stood by the table and I motioned to sit in front of me. I nodded to him and asked him what it's about.

He scratched the back of his head and then confessed, "Victor is trying to sabotage you're date,"

I gaped at him, "w-what do you mean?"

"He set up this group where we will try to sabotage your date- but DONT WORRY we all quit, maybe not Victor. We all felt like shit and I knew I had to tell you" rambled Mickey.

I tried to keep my face neutral, "so all my friends are trying to ruin this?"

Mickey nodded.

"You're shitting me right? IS THIS SOME KIND OF GAME TO YOU!!" I yelled as I stood up with Vicchan in my arms. My loyal poodle started growling at Micky.

"Yuuri wait I can explain-"

I turned to Micky and glared, "You asked what it would take for me to hate you.... well you abused our friendship"

Micky started to tear up, "I'm sorry"

I ignored him and walked to where Phichit and Victor were talking.

I felt nothing. All I saw was red. There was a burning sensation in the pit of my gut, a fire ignited within me. I clenched my fist as I stormed to the pair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Victor **

"Truce?" I asked, still a bit uncertain holding out my hand.

Phichit crossed his arms and after a second of contemplation and then shook it.

"Truce, whoever dates Yuuri won't sabotage the other"

I nodded and we shook once more. It's looks like things always turn out for the bette-

"And does Yuuri get a say in this whole ordeal?" Questioned a voice from behind us. Phichit and I froze and slowly turned to face the voice. Yuuri stood behind us with his arm crossed and wore a eerie smile.

"I fucking knew I was being played. This sudden happiness is all fake huh? My friendship is a joke to everyone? Can you guys be honest with me, am I some sort of conquest that everyone tries to date and score the most points? I'm done with this shit. What the fuck is happiness anyways? It's thrown into your face for just a second when you think you're able to grasp it and then suddenly a gust of wind snatches it away from you. I hope everyone has had their fun playing with my emotion but I'm done. If I fucking see the ice skating teams face besides in practice and school, I'm fucking done," snarled Yuuri and then he pointed at both of us, "don't talk to me, either of you, relay the message to everyone that I'm done with this game"

Yuuri turned away and proceeded to walk out the restaurant. Phichit rushed out to follow him but Yuuri turned.

"Phichit I thought you love me-"

"Of course I do! Our relationship was never a game. I-"

Yuuri held up his hand and said calmly," don't think I have not noticed the threats you given to everyone, the clubs formed to sabotage one another, and the inconsiderate bitches who don't give a fuck about my own feelings. You guys only care about your own personal gain that you don't realize you're hurting the people around you"

"YUURI I LOVE YOU" cried out Phichit causing Vicchan to whimper.

Yuuri looked down to his feet and then murmured, " I love you too, but I can't take yours and everyone's attitude and actions. Maybe when everyone gets less bitchy against each other and you stop threatening each other, we could work out. This is not a healthy relationship, even with my friends"

"What do you m-mean" stuttered Phichit as he trembled a bit.

Yuuri looked at Phichit sadly and then strained, "I'm breaking up w-with you"

Phichit burst out in tears and sobbed, "Yuuri please! Please just l-let's tal-talk alright?"

"There's nothing to say. I'm going home" said Yuuri as he turned around.

I ran up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "How will you get home?"  
  
Yuuri scoffed, "that's all you have to say to me?"

Yuuri stood there for a moment, his eyes gazing at my soul. His eyes were cloudy with tears and were slowly gliding down his cheek.

Voice wavering, he whispered, "I can walk home"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Unknown** **number**

 **Violet** **eyes** : uuuhhh we screwed up  
**Scarlet grandma** : No shit Sherlock  
**Guard** **dog** : I-I no we all need to apologize to Juliet  
**Violet** **eyes** : agree  
**Scarlet** **grandma** : ummm dog??? You okay????????????  
**Guard** **dog** : I'm such a dick aren't I? GOD IM A IDIOT  
**Guard** **tiger** : we are all as much of a dick as you  
**Scarlet** **grandma** : yeah we all signed up to this  
**Violet** **eyes** : I feel shi-shit- shitty  
**guard** **tiger** : wow you cussed  
**Guard** **dog** : THIS IS NOT A JOKE. I HURT JULIETS FEELINGS I RUINED A RELATIONSHIP! FOR WHAT?  
**Guard** **dog** : I got to go fix this mess. I'm sorry guys, lets all fix this on Monday during school  
\-- **Guard** **dog** **left** **the** **chat**  
**Guard** **tiger** : I agree. Gtg I have to fix a Romeo  
\-- **Guard** **tiger** **left** **the** **chat**  
**Scarlet** **grandma** : wow. Let's buy him flowers okay?  
**Violet** **eyes** : Kay.... please help me with this Mouse  
**Scarlet** **grandma** : coming  
\-- **violet** **eyes left the chat  
\--Scarlet grandma** **left** **the** **chat**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yuuri**

When I got home my makeup was all smeared. My family instantly started fretting over me and closed the store besides my protest. I've haven't said a peep about my date. My mom baked me some cookies and I was cuddling with my dad underneath the blankets watching Attack on Titan season 2. While we were watching he kept glancing worriedly at me.

My mom sat the whole family down in the living room and after a few moments of silence (besides my sniffling) Mama shattered the ice.

"Who do I have to kill love?" She hissed as she glared at her cookie. Mari wouldn't look me in the eye.

A small smile tinged my lips, "no one mama..." I whispered.

"At least tell us who hurt you? Was it Phichit or-"

"Dad... it was basically everyone who I thought were my friends" I murmured as a tear fell down my cheek.

My mom motioned for me to continue.

"The date went well at first. Phichit ,like always was so charming and amazing. Then Micky appeared as our waiter, which I thought was strange. Then I noticed Chris was eating outside. I randomly saw Victor spying on us and I knew something was up. Even Phichit was starting to act strange but I thought nothing of it. Micky would randomly stare at us for a long time but after some thought he just left. After we ate Phichit got up to go to the bathroom. When he left Micky came up to me and Vicchan, who started growling at him. He told me Victor was planning to sabotage my date and he was a part of and everyone else that I saw. Did you know I even saw some of the girls from my ice team! When I realized everyone was trying to make fun of me I got up to find Victor and Phichit talking about me near the bathroom. I was so mad at them! I thought I had friends, but they decided it would be fun to make me think that someone like Phichit loves me?! S-so I broke up with Phichit" I ended with my voice cracking slightly.

My parents were glaring at the floor and Mari looked like she was going to cry. Vicchan scurried into the room, noticing my distress, and cuddled with me. An eerie silence filled the room. I instantly felt like a shitty son for making my parents upset. They never get upset… except when you fuck with their children.

And then Mari. She had the same expression when she confessed that she tore my one of a kind, signed by WHOLE the cast of Yaoi on Ice, poster of my favorite skating anime. That’s about the only time I was ever pissed off at Mari, of course I was only upset for a couple hours before I forgave her. In my usual happy hentai family, this depressing mood was honestly is scaring me.

Suddenly my dad stood up and bouded towards our front door.

"Dad where are you going?" I asked as I started to follow him up.

"I'm about to beat up some bitches. No one hurts my princess without meeting my fists" hissed my dad as he slid into his coat and grabbed his car keys.

My mom shuffled in, holding her favorite wooden spatula. She put a hand on my dads shoulder and announced, "I'm coming too. These teenagers out going to get the pow pow of their life"

"Don't! You guys can't beat people!" I gushed as I blocked the door, "if you do, you'll go to jail"

Mari flipped her hair and grinned, "you only go to jail if someone snitches"

"Exactly" I deadpanned.

My dad wore a stoic look, "Yuuri I made up my mind, you and Mari are worth going to jail for. Honestly, those punks deser-"

"ENOUGH" yelled Mari.

We all stood shocked, Mari never screamed. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was shaking.

“It’s my fauly Yuuri” she murmered

“What?”

“I set the whole thing up” confessed Mari (making my Mom tear up), “I told Yurio to hint Vitor to basically sabotage your date. He sent his fucking stupid FUYBC club to spy and ruin youre date, while I took my PYIFPC to expose them. I-I thought I can make you realize that Phichit or anyone don’t deserve such a amazing person as you. I hate seeing my little chibi growing up and I was j-jealous. It was no ones fault, especially Phichit. I admit, that kid fucking loves you, fuck everyone loves you. That’s why everyone is trying to protect-“

“Protect me by hurting me, huh?”  
  
“Yuuri its not their faults-“

“You may have started everything, but everyone decided to put their own feeling before my own,”

Mari burst into tears again, “YUURI PLEASE FORGIVE ME”

“I love you Mari, but please give me time” I whispered as I turned to my parents, “I need some fresh air… I’ll be back before 10”

My parents, still shocked about all the fucking drama, hugged me.

“Be safe, I love you,” murmered my mom as she squeezed me. My dad did the same and hugged my sister. I walked out the door and as it closed, I heard my dad yelling at Mari.

  
I broke into sprint.

  
I don’t want to feel. I don’t want to think. I just ran. I sprinted past the neighborhoods, past my school, past the mall, and well… just anywhere with memories. I kept going until I felt like I was going to pass out and I sat down a street lamp.

I buried my face in my hands and let the waterworks fall. Am I overreacting? Despite Mari reassuring me that it wasn’t anyone’s fault but hers, I don’t believe her. What if I’m just a big joke to everyone? Or a charity case to help the depressing kid experience happiness?

How does Phichit and Victor even view me? They claim that they love me but it must be fake. Grief surged within me and after a few minutes of crying I uncovered my hands.

I wiped off the tears that caused my vision to be blurry and looked around. Where the fuck am I? There was no light besides the street lights, making my surroundings very ominous. The road near the sidewalk I am on, is empty. The trees around us loomed over me and swayed eerily. I was in a dead area with no people… Im going to die.

I reached into my pockets to find my phone… crap where is it… WHERE IS IT???? I franticlly patted my jeans down, but it was’t there. I left it at home. Good going Yuuri. I started to shake as a gust a wind flew through my hair. I also left my jacket, great.

I stood up. Where should I go… wait which way did I come from? I started to sweat a-

“You lost sweetheart?” asked a raspy voice and I spun around.

A haggered man gazed at me with a sinister grin. I shifted wearily, “N-no I-I’m fine sir, I-ill be on my way now… g-goodby-bye,”

I quickly walked in the opposite direction of the man, there was something about him that was off. Suddenly arms rapped around me, and I tensed. His grip was similar to how Phichit held me, I wish he was here.

“What’s the rush doll?” the man murmered into my ear causing me to shiver, “You look far from home and a beauty as yourself shouldn’t walk alone at night. My house is near here, how about you stay the night. What do you sa-“

I broke free from his grasp, “NO. Please just leave me be!”

The man stalked closer to me and shook his head, “No can do love, I’ve been watching you everyday. I watch you leave school with youre suitors and today, you were so lovely on youre date. After waiting this long I can’t wait much longer”

“HEEEELPPPP SOMEONE” I shrieked as I bounded away from him.

“YOU BITCH!!! COME BACK HERE”

I didn’t turn back and I kept running. The man was hot on my heels and soon I discovered I ran straight into a cul-de-sac.

“You have no where to run lovely” the man purred as he shuffled torwards me. Tears filled my eyes and repeatedly asked him to go away. He was about to grab me until a familiar voice appeared.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YUURI” shouted a tall figure who repeatedly started to beat the creepy man. The stalker managed to escape my rescuers grasp and fled the seen and scurried into the night.

My rescuer brushed off his clothes and turned to me. He lifted his face and questioned, “Are you okay Yuuri?”

“OTABEEEKKKKK???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something right? *Awkwardly laughs*. I promise the next chapter will be happier.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe...


	11. Friendship? Or something else...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE AYYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY THE HOLIDAYS

After kicking that man’s ass, Otebek led me to his car. My tears stopped flowing and we both sat in comfortable silence as he drove to my house. My mind was a blizzard of confusion. Why did he help me? I thought he hated me?

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Otebek asked not taking his eyes off the road.

I nodded and murmured, “Thank you for saving me... I know you hate me b-“

“I don’t hate you...” murmered Otebek “I just- I”

“I understand. I know you love Yuri and I’m standing in the way of your happiness. I don’t love Yuri the way you do, I honestly have no clue about love...” Yuuri said as Otebek met his eyes.

“This is so cliché, two guys hopeless at love, the ultimate teenager predicament” quipped Otebek causing Yuuri to laugh.

“OOOOHHH Otebek, I believe it’s the end of the world,” cried Yuuri as he made a dramtic pose with his hand on his heart, “Our lives will never be complete, our short exsistence is meaningless, for we are in fact single”

The two idiots began to laugh as they both dramatically made sarcastic comments. Yuuri wiped the dried tears of his cheeks and smiled. “You deserve love,” said Yuuri and Otebek gave him a confused look.

“Pfft Yeah right- “

“In fact,” interrupted Yuuri, “I have the perfect plan to get Yurio to notice you,”

Otebek eyes widened and he almost crashed the car, “WHAT?!?!”

“Yes, you and Yurio love each other and soon your friendship will become something more,” Otebek pulled up to Yuuri’s house and he glanced at him, “This is the start to a beautiful friendship”

\-----------------------------------------------

**Yuuri still but the next day**

Last night was a blur. Love to heartbreak, broken trust to a stronger bond, and then enemies to friends. My relationship with my family seemed to grow even more after the long talk we had when I returned home. I forgave my sister and I have never felt closer to my family than now. Mari drove me to school and mentally prepped myself. Today will not be about the “poor heartbroken Yuuri Katsuki”, today will be about the bloosming love of Yurio and Otebek.

My phone suddenly dinged.

 **Grumpy Teady Bear** : I have the shit... can you commence the plan?

 **Me** : ^u^ of course, make sure you’re at the front of the school

I ran through the halls of my school, ignoring the stares of everyone. I scanned the crowd in search of a smol angry boi (lolzzz). It honestly was easy to find him, for he was loudest person in the whole school. The blond child was having a very animated conversation with sigh... Victor, Phichit, JJ, Chris, Mila, and Sarah. I mentally prepped myself as I walked to the crowd.

Common Yuuri this is for love.

Victor

My angel walked towards us with a determined expression. I felt very guilty and everyone else held their heads in shame.

Phichit walked forward and said “Yuuri please-“

“Save it... we can discuss this later. I would like to start my days happy than drama” said Yuuri coldly avoiding our eyes, he turned to Yurio. (Everyone’s eyes widened at the amount of sass this precious being was showing. Phichit sighed sadly as I did, how can we be forgiven?)

“Yurio, I have something to show you it’s very important”

Yurio’s eyes widened, “What is it?”

Yuuri grabbed his hand and motioned him to follow him. Chris looked absolutely bewildered and we all trailed after him. I was utterly confused at Yuuri’s behavior. Out all people Yuuri is going to confess his love to Yurio? Yuuri brought us to the front of the school and it suddenly clicked.

There stood Otebek with a guitar and a large stuffed bear dressed as a tiger. “Yurio I have loved you ever since we were kids... (que him playing Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko)

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuuri**

Otebek sang beautifully, but did Yurio like it? He was completely out of character, he stood there silently listening to Otebek even after the song ended.

Otebek put down his guitar, “I-I can go... I know you have feelings for someone else I und-“

Yurio stomped his foot and turned red, “SHUT THE FUCK UP,” Yurio yelled as he looked down embaressed, “I-I like you. Otebek, you complete idiot, I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Eight months later and I suddenly pop up with a short and shitty chapter. Well.... Sorry? (^-^) I have no excuses, but hey... better late than never. I have an idea where to take this story, but at the same time I'm kinda drawing a blank. So if you want drop me some spicy ideas or something (or not?). Also... I kinda started writing another Yuri fanfic. Don't worry it won't replace this, but I'm extremely excited about this unoriginal idea.... (I'll give you a hint it has something to do with magic). Idk when but Ima finish it before I post it. WOW this is longer than my... d- dignity. Dignity you dirty minds not... lol. Until next time you nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be bad but I'm bored and I feel like writing :) I might add puns  
> Help me I'm a stressed sleep deprived IB kid


End file.
